


You're My Home

by LazuliAlekto



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-03-24 17:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazuliAlekto/pseuds/LazuliAlekto
Summary: “You find me attractive?”Ignis baulked, “I…I find you to be aesthetically pleasing, yes, why is that so hard for you to believe?”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I am usually firmly attached to my IgNoct fics, but I have a soft spot for a bit of Fleurentia and there are so few stories with these two that I thought I'd have a go. I hope it reads ok

 

  Ravus eyed Ignis suspiciously.

  “Why would my state of mind concern you?” he asked, ire bleeding into his tone, genuinely confused by Ignis’ concern.  He almost never confided in anyone, preferring to appear stoic before others, yet Ignis, calm, composed Ignis was waiting patiently for a proper concise answer to his question.

  “Simply because it does, Ravus,” Ignis answered simply, with a wave of his hand.  “You have been…uptight, more so than usual, of late.”

  Ravus rolled his eyes, huffing out a breath as he stared down into his wine glass, seeking the answers in the deep red liquid contained therein.  No answer presented itself.  Uptight.  That was one word for his current state of being.  The prolonged stay in Lucis hadn’t assisted with that.

  “It is not a mental issue, I assure you, merely…merely physical,” he conceded, unsure where the desire to confess to this man, younger and most likely less experienced than he, came from.  It was there nonetheless, and he capitulated to it.  Ignis was quiet, dignified and discreet.  He was the least likely person to gossip.  “I…I have been experiencing a _need_ for…touch.”

  “Oh,” Ignis murmured and Ravus looked up to see a hint of rose dust the younger man’s cheeks, obviously surmising what Ravus was implying.  It was rather endearing.

  “I find that I am somewhat intimidating to potential lovers, I do not mean to be so brusque, yet I am.  It…I miss being touched, the feel of another’s lips on mine.”

  Ignis blushed harder, averting his gaze and shifting uncomfortably.  “I believe I understand.”

  The hushed words murmured to the table had Ravus searching Ignis’ posture for signs of judgement, finding only a certain kind of melancholy he recognised.  “You do?”

  “I…yes, I do.”  Ignis halted his words, then lifted his head and met Ravus’ mismatched eyes, his own morose.  “It is one thing to project a certain image to the world at large, yet, inside to feel so very different, the desire…” Ignis inhaled sharply at the word then continued shakily, “the desire for human contact is inherent in all of us, yes?”

  “Yes,” Ravus answered.  “Yes, it is, however, for one such as myself, it is difficult to find one that finds me attractive enough to delve beneath the surface as it were.”  He sighed deeply and reached for his wine glass, sipping at it slowly.

  Ignis held his gaze for a moment, then looked away.  “I believe that you would be worth the risk, Ravus.”

  “You needn’t coddle me, Ignis,” Ravus said softly.

  “I am not doing anything of the sort,” Ignis retorted indignantly, fire igniting his eyes as he flicked his eyes over Ravus’ form.  The Prince had the distinct impression Ignis was undressing him mentally, assessing what he was hiding under his uniform.  It was his turn to flush.  “You are attractive, maddeningly so, and intelligent which I find to be a valuable quality.  Furthermore, you are kind, Ravus, despite how you try to hide it.  I have seen how you interact with your sister.”

  “You find me attractive?”

  Ignis baulked, “I…I find you to be aesthetically pleasing, yes, why is that so hard for you to believe?”

  “Coming from you, I find it to be perplexing.  I…I had not thought a man such as yourself would find me…” he halted unsure how to word his thought without being crass.  “I did not think myself to be your type.”

  Ignis sat back and steepled his hands, contemplating Ravus, obviously considering his own words.  “I do not exactly have a _type_ , Ravus.  I find confidence and intelligence alluring, physical attributes secondary.  Gender is…irrelevant.”

  “Ahh,” Ravus murmured.

  “A man such as yourself, and indeed myself, tend to be considered…cold, yet I have found that is not the case.  The exterior hides…a certain _fire_ , if you will.”

  Ravus leaned towards Ignis, appraising him quietly, “Ignis, I have a proposal and I do not wish to make you uncomfortable and you may decline, I will not think less of you should you do so, yet…if you are amenable and indeed available, would you consider a…” Ravus halted at the frankly confused face Ignis was making.  “Would you consider joining me in my rooms?”

  Ignis raised a brow above his glasses, a faint blush colouring his cheekbones, “for…sex?”

  “Yes,” he answered quietly.  “I do not want you to think I am using you for physical gratification, I would wish it to be mutually… _pleasurable_.”

  “With… _me_?”

  Ravus took note of the incredulous tone in Ignis’ question, reaching over to take hold of his hand, gently, tentative.  “The things you spoke of, that you find attractive, those are things that I consider to be attributes that you possess…you are…enticing.”

  Ignis glanced down at Ravus’ hand over his own, but did not withdraw, instead turning his hand over and lacing their fingers together, “we may not be compatible,” he murmured, “I find the prospect…intriguing, yet we may not have the…the chemistry between us to make it…” Ignis faltered as he met Ravus’ eyes.

  “Come with me,” he pleaded, “we can explore it, if you feel no desire for me it will go no further…”

  “That is not the cause of my hesitance, I…you are desirable.”  Green eyes pinned Ravus, “I am not…I am not very experienced…with either gender.  I have some practical knowledge, but I do not wish you to be disappointed with the result.”

  “You have been with another man?”  Ravus watched Ignis’ closely.

  “Yes,” Ignis whispered in response, flicking his gaze away, tension holding his shoulders tight.  “He was not complimentary…after.”

  Ravus frowned, “did he seek to please you, or did he use you?”

  Ignis shook his head, “he was…selfish as I understand it.”  Ignis flicked sad eyes back up to Ravus, “I knew immediately it should not have felt the way it did, that the act can be so much more than _that_.”

  “He hurt you?  Was it…consensual, Ignis?”

  Ignis flushed, but didn’t look away, “I was not raped, but I…it was not satisfactory…for me.  And I do know that pleasure is…I have found some pleasure from my own…explorations.”

  Ravus swallowed thickly, picturing Ignis splayed out on a bed, naked and sweating, moaning as he sought release.  “Please, Ignis, let me show you what it can be like.”

  Ignis considered for a moment, searching Ravus’ mismatched eyes, finding only a genuine desire.

  “Alright.”

 

  Ignis stood in the middle of the sitting room of Ravus’ quarters, his eyes following every move the Prince made as he removed his long white coat, hanging it up and then turning to Ignis, cautious in his movements as he made his way closer.  He took hold of Ignis’ hand and brought it to his lips, caressing his wrist as he pressed a kiss to Ignis’ fingers.  He turned the hand over and kissed the palm softly, moving his lips to the pulse point in his wrist, his eyes locked with Ignis’.  Ignis’ fingers slid into the locks of silver hair at his nape and pulled him in, tilting his own face up and brushed his lips over Ravus’.

  The first kiss chaste, they pulled apart and Ignis smiled coyly, before urging Ravus to kiss him again.  Ignis melted into his arms, his mouth moving against Ravus’ in languid movements until something ignited in them both.  Ravus suckled at Ignis’ bottom lip earning him a needy little gasp before he found himself kissing with more passion as his tongue flicked against Ignis’.  He growled low in his throat as Ignis fisted his hand in Ravus’ hair, deepening the kiss.

  “Oh my,” Ravus murmured when they pulled apart, both panting.  He stroked Ignis’ flushed cheek, noting his darkened green eyes behind his glasses.  “More?” he asked, his voice rough as he searched Ignis gaze for hesitation.

  Ignis answered by surging up and kissing him again, their chests rising and falling in time, his breath warm on Ravus’ cheek as he mouthed over his jaw.  Ravus wrapped his arms around the slightly smaller man, melding their bodies together as he allowed his desire for Ignis show, still restrained a little to let Ignis dictate the pace of their encounter.  He let his hands glide over Ignis’ back, feeling the flutter of muscles as he moved them lower gripping at Ignis’ hips.  He tilted his head back and moaned softly when Ignis rolled his hips forward, feeling the increasing hardness in his pants as he ground into him.  Moving his hand down to Ignis’ thigh he lifted it and Ignis wrapped a long leg about his waist, the friction of each rock of their hips causing them both to moan in appreciation.

  “Oh Gods,” Ignis groaned, rutting against Ravus, “please…”

  It was the plea Ravus had been waiting for.

  He let Ignis’ leg drop and clasped his hand, pulling him towards the bedroom, the young Advisor following eagerly.  He spun them both and captured Ignis mouth with his in a bruising kiss that left them both gasping in the dim light of the room.  Kissing Ignis was a revelation.

  “You can say no at any time, I will stop,” he assured him softly, their foreheads pressed together as they both tried to find breath.

  “I want this…I want you,” Ignis replied, his hand caressing Ravus’ ass, clutching erratically. 

  Ravus nodded, moving his hands to the front of Ignis’ shirt and slipping the buttons free slowly.  He pushed it down over Ignis’ broad shoulders enjoying the view it exposed.  “Beautiful,” he whispered against Ignis’ lips.  The shirt fell to the floor and Ignis used deft fingers to divest Ravus of his own, leaving them with their upper halves bared to each other.  Those same fingers slid down Ravus’ chest to his stomach, featherlight teasing touches that made him groan brokenly.  It had been far too long since he’d felt anything like this, so gentle and reverent.

  If ever.

  He startled when Ignis dropped gracefully to his knees in front of him, darkened jade eyes locked on his as Ignis slid Ravus’ belt open, pulling it through the loops and flicking it away with a flourish, giving Ravus a smirk as his hands then went for the buttons on his pants.  This had begun as a night for Ravus to show Ignis that sex could be wonderful and fulfilling, yet it was Ignis on his knees, stripping him bare, showing Ravus what it was to be worshipped.  Pants and underwear pooled around his ankles, Ravus gasped when wet warmth encased his length.  He watched Ignis’ mouth descend on him, reddened lips wrapped tight, feeling a very mobile tongue massage up the underside as clever fingers toyed with his balls.

  Ignis hummed around him as Ravus shivered and forced his hips to stillness, instead curling his fingers in Ignis’ ash brown hair, watching in utter fascination as Ignis suckled, cheeks hollowed.

  “Nnnggh,” Ravus grunted when the head of his member bumped the back of Ignis’ throat.  “Astrals, Ignis!  How much can you take?”

  Ignis answered by swallowing around him and descending until his nose was pressed into the trimmed hair at the base, his gag reflex firing a few times, eyes glinting with the hint of tears, but the look on his face was proud as Ravus growled his pleasure.  Gods, this man deserved all the praise on Eos, how someone could have used him and made him feel inadequate was beyond Ravus’ ability to comprehend.  And then the way he started bobbing his head, alternating between short, shallow sucks and longer deeper bobs was fast driving Ravus to the edge.  He toed his shoes and socks off then flicked his clothing away with a little kick, standing completely naked as Ignis slurped around his length.

  When Ignis reached a hand up and covered Ravus’ on the back of his head and encouraged him to put more pressure there, to force his mouth forward, Ravus’ knees trembled.  He shook his head, just holding his hand there, reluctant.  Ignis whined, eyes pleading, and again Ravus shook his head, moving his hand to Ignis’ cheek, stroking the flushed skin.

  “Ignis, no, I won’t…I can’t use you like that, come here,” he murmured, reaching down and helping Ignis to his feet.  He gathered him into his arms again, their bared chests rubbing together.  “In certain _relationships_ , that might be…something that two people do, however, this is…we are exploring each other for the first time.  That requires trust and…knowledge we don’t’ yet possess.  I don’t know your limits, my sweet.”  He pressed a kiss to Ignis’ slick lips, pulling back after a moment, trailing his hand down to Ignis’ pants, “as wonderful as that felt, as glorious as you made me feel, I want to show you how astounding it can be.  Once we have built trust with each other, perhaps then we can explore…other things.”

  “Oh,” Ignis whispered, sounding confused and unsure of himself.

  “No, no, don’t misunderstand, what you were doing was…Gods, you were going to make me come apart, I mean that.  Another time, I will most definitely let you suck me dry and turn me into goo.”

  “You will?” Ignis asked quietly, eyes wide behind his glasses.

  Ravus chuckled, running his hands through Ignis’ soft hair, “Astrals, yes, you are very, very talented my sweet.”  He plucked Ignis’ glasses from their perch on his nose and moved to place them on the bedside table, then turned and crooked his finger at him, beckoning him close.  Ignis stepped forward as if in a trance and Ravus slid his hands down the toned chest and stomach, “right now, however, I wish to make a moaning mess of you.”

  Ignis purred as Ravus worked at his pants, sliding his thumbs into the waistband and pushing them down his thighs.  When he stood before Ravus, bared and flushing a little shyly, Ravus stroked his length, luxurious, exploring caresses, Ignis tipping his head back, the line of his throat taut as he moaned.  Ravus bent his head down and licked a stripe up the lovely line of his neck, nibbling his way along to his earlobe and tugging it between his teeth.

  “R…Ravus,” Ignis gasped when the Prince circled his hand and stroked harder, thumb swiping over the weeping tip.  He grinned against Ignis’ neck at the way Ignis was clutching at his shoulders, little mewling whimpers dropping from his mouth.  He felt Ignis begin to twitch in his grip and slackened off, Ignis whining softly.

  “Let’s get you onto the bed, my sweet,” Ravus whispered in his ear, guiding Ignis back.  He kissed him again, letting it devolve into a messy, sloppy urgent exploration, his hands splayed over Ignis’ prominent chest, thumbs flicking his nipples.  He pulled back to appraise the Advisor, noting his hooded gaze, lips swollen from their kisses, cheeks rosy, chest heaving.  Gloriously debauched.  “Can you get on your hands and knees for me?”

  Ignis nodded shakily, “I can,” he murmured turning and crawling up on the bed, Ravus getting a full view of his member swinging between his toned legs, giving a low growl as he took in his ass.  He crawled up behind him and leaned over his back, settling his length between the cleft of that delightful rear, pressing kisses over his shoulders.

  “Your derriere is gorgeous, I want find out if it tastes as wonderful as it looks,” he murmured into Ignis ear, thoroughly appreciating the quiver his words created.

  Pulling back, he shifted and massaged at the globes of Ignis’ ass, parting the cheeks as he eyed the prize before him.  He mouthed at the silky skin, Ignis squirming and panting, his head dipped between his shoulders.  The first pass of his tongue over the ring of muscle made Ignis gasp then groan low as Ravus continued to flick his tongue.

  “Gods, Ravus,” Ignis purred as the tip pushed in.  Then he pushed back as Ravus used his thumbs to pull him open and thrust his tongue in deeper.  “Ohhh,” Ignis moaned as Ravus flicked his tongue.  He had to smile as he continued his ministrations, Ignis was so responsive and delightfully vocal in his appreciation.  When he licked up Ignis’ perineum, then back down and suckled at his balls Ignis mewled and ground against his face greedily.

  He coaxed Ignis onto his back, finding he couldn’t wait any longer and he wanted to watch Ignis’ face as he took him apart.  His breath hitched in his throat when he turned back from the bedside drawer, dropping the tube of lubricant as he took in Ignis stroking his length, thighs parted and chest flushed as he watched Ravus.  The vision he presented was so much more salacious than the fantasy he’d had of Ignis like this, making his own member twitch.  He crawled up over Ignis, resting himself on his hands as he dipped his head and claimed another kiss, rolling his groin to rub against Ignis.

  “You are stunning, Ignis, so beautiful,” he murmured, nuzzling his cheek.

  Long fingered hands turned his face, urging him to look into the bright green eyes locked on his, “and you are _glorious_ ,” he paused, blinking for a moment, “thank you…for this.”

  He found Ignis was bringing out something soft, something protective in him, especially with the trust that was shining in his gaze, lip caught between his teeth.  Without his glasses to hide behind, he looked younger, more vulnerable, more like the young man he truly was.  Ravus shifted his weight to one hand and brought the other up to stroke his cheek and smiled when Ignis closed his eyes and leaned into the touch.  He swiped his thumb over a cheekbone, and bent his head, moving his lips over Ignis’ gently, gasping when Ignis pulled him down on top of him, taking his full weight, canting his hips up and capturing Ravus’ mouth, his tongue seeking Ravus’.  Ignis was _fire_ beneath the surface and he felt honoured to be allowed to see it.

  When he began to work Ignis open, slick fingers scissoring, he congratulated himself on making sure he could watch Ignis’ face as he did so.  The way his head tipped back, mouth dropped open, fists clenched in the sheets, panting and gasping quietly had Ravus biting his own lip, holding back from thrusting himself deep into the tight heat that was currently sucking his fingers in.  Ignis arched up of the bed as he massaged his prostate, a long drawn out moan falling from his mouth as he writhed.  He watched for signs of discomfort or pain as he added a third finger, groaning when Ignis lifted his hips, begging with his whole body for more.

  Darkened green eyes snapped open as Ravus flipped the cap on the tube of lubricant and drizzled it liberally over his throbbing shaft, the curled his hand and spread it over the tip, closing his own eyes for a moment to collect himself.  When he opened them again, Ignis was slightly tense, a hint of apprehension colouring his gaze and Ravus stroked his thigh, noting the little quiver.

  He lined up, keeping their eyes locked, “breathe, my sweet, I will take it slow.”

  Ignis nodded his understanding, taking deep breaths, but he couldn’t hold back the pained gasp as Ravus pushed the tip through the slick ring of muscle.  He halted the descent of his hips, shuddering at the tight heat.

  “I…I am alright,” Ignis whispered.

  Ravus barked out a shaky laugh, “you are more than alright, I fear I may not last very long.”  The sporadic clenching slowed as Ignis adjusted allowing him to press forward, just a little at a time until he was fully seated inside Ignis.  “Oh Gods!”

  Ignis, clutching at his back, digging his blunt nails into Ravus’ flesh, growled, rough and low, “please…” wrapping his long legs around Ravus’ waist and pulling their bodies flush.  Ravus slid his hand over Ignis’ thigh, his other hand holding him up, rolling his hips slowly, pulling back, then pushing in again, delighting in the way Ignis met his slow thrusts.  They were in synch.

  Ignis felt so good around him, under him, his soft pants music to Ravus’ ears.

  “More?”  He bent his head, nibbling at Ignis’ jaw as he thrust, the Advisor mewling his agreement.  Ravus shifted Ignis’ legs to his shoulders, grunting as he was pulled in deeper and Ignis convulsed around him.  Ignis shifted and pulled him down, Ravus more than a little grateful Ignis was so flexible as he folded the man almost in half and their mouths met again.  He rocked into Ignis, starting to find a slightly faster, harder pace, his new lover starting to moan with every thrust, canting his own hips up helping Ravus create the rhythm.  Gods, he’d never been with someone so…pliant and eager, the way Ignis grasped at him and writhed, encouraging him to take him harder and deeper.

  Ignis snaked his hand down between their sweat slick bodies and Ravus felt him start to stroke himself, in time with each rock of their groins. 

  Ravus sat back again, giving Ignis more room, and it afforded him the view of Ignis sliding his fisted hand around his weeping length, urging his orgasm closer.  He could feel Ignis beginning to clench tighter around him, and thrust harder in response, helping him reach release.  It came with the softest of gasps, Ignis’ arching his back off the bed, eyes screwed shut, hips erratic as his seed spilled over his stomach and a whisper of his name.

  Ignis undone was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen.

  As Ignis came back down from his high, Ravus slowed his thrusts again, knowing the Advisor would be sensitive and possibly overwhelmed. 

  He grunted harshly when Ignis took control and rolled them both, settling himself right down and beginning to rock back and forth, placing his hands on Ravus’ thighs, bending back giving the Prince an astounding view and driving him into the bed.  He rested his hands on Ignis’ slim waist, helping his movements, urging him on.

  “Ignis,” Ravus hissed then threw his back and let out a visceral groan that echoed off the walls as Ignis clenched down on him deliberately.  Ravus stared up at Ignis in wonder, having released this salacious beast and thoroughly enjoying every moment of it.  “Astrals!”  His exclamation brought a smirk to Ignis’ lips and an increase in pace.  Ravus felt the flip and coil tighten in his stomach, his impending orgasm barrelling down on him.  Ignis yelped in surprise when Ravus lifted his back off the bed and clasped Ignis to him, sitting up on his knees and driving up into Ignis as he hung off him desperately, arms clinging to his back, legs clutched around his waist as he conceded control back to the Prince.

  Ignis bit down on his shoulder, muffling his own cries as Ravus pistoned his hips harder, staccato in his rhythm, erratic as he felt himself pulse and release, growling harshly, his fingers blanching Ignis’ skin to the point of bruising.  They were both breathing hard, foreheads together as Ignis let his legs drop from Ravus’ waist and the Prince’s softening length slipped from him.  He brought his hands up and cupped Ignis’ face, pressing breathless kisses to his lips.

  Their skin started to cool, breathing slowing and Ravus laid them both down and tangled his legs with Ignis’, sweeping his sweat soaked hair from his face, watching a smile bloom, slightly goofy and absolutely adorable.  He answered it with one of his own, completely sated.

  Still stroking Ignis’ face, “that was amazing, Ignis.”  Ignis ducked his head, suddenly shy again and Ravus tilted his face up, searching his bleary gaze.  “I mean it, you are a wonderful lover, so giving and responsive.  I hope I have given you a better memory…”

  “Yes,” Ignis interrupted, “I…that… _that_ …you…oh my Gods, Ravus,” the Advisor babbled.  “I knew it could be…that was perfect.  Thank you.”

  Ravus chuckled, pressing their lips together again, “I think it is I that should thank you, Ignis, truly.”  Ignis smiled up at him and snuggled closer when Ravus urged him in, letting them both bask in the afterglow.

  When Ravus awoke, it was to an empty bed, slightly disappointed that Ignis wasn’t still slumbering beside him, but he smiled when he found a note on the bedside table in Ignis’ elegant script. 

  _Thank you again, Ravus_

_Last night was the most wonderful experience_

Ravus smiled wider when he spotted the number beside Ignis’ signature.


	2. Chapter 2

  Ravus had thought of Ignis often since their encounter.  He rued the fact he’d been called back to Tenebrae the day after and had only had a few minutes to talk with the green-eyed Advisor, and that in public.  He’d had to content himself with a brief kiss to the back of his hand while everyone else was occupied, rose colouring Ignis’ cheeks as he smiled softly.  Since then, they had corresponded quite often, several times a week, mostly about royal matters, yet there had been quite a few late night conversations that Ravus had blushed over.  In the two months that he’d been home, he had been angling to return to Lucis, to Insomnia and to Ignis.  They had promised each other time together when Ravus returned and the Prince couldn’t get the man out of his head.  He was enamoured.  And it seemed that Ignis felt similarly, not shy in his desire to see Ravus again.

  The young Lucian Advisor was haunting his dreams.

  Some were purely reliving their glorious night together, Ravus waking from them sweat clinging to his skin and painfully aroused.

  The others…

  Those dreams were of Ignis’ soft smile, or his little smirk that he found diabolically sensual.  The way he would tilt his head to one side as if considering something.  The spark in his eyes as he spoke of something that piqued his interest.  The fluid movement of his body.  How soft his hands were.

  Lunafreya had even commented, asking him what was making him smile so much more.  He’d brush it off, there was nothing different, not really.  He’d simply found someone to seek release with.  That he enjoyed the man outside the bedroom, was irrelevant, surely.  Ignis was a kindred spirit, they understood each other, that was all.  Nothing more to it.

  Three events changed his mind about that.

  Two occurred while he was still in Tenebrae.

  The third when he arrived in Insomnia.

  The soft click click of his boots echoed down the hallway as he approached his sister’s room, her voice reaching him as he pushed the door open to find her seated at a table, her dogs by her side, phone on the table.  She waved him to a seat as she continued her conversation.

  “Why don’t you simply ask him, Noct?”  Lunafreya sounded exasperated.

  “Tch, you don’t just ask him this stuff, Luna, he’s super private.”  Noctis’ tinny voice came through the phone on the table and Ravus motioned his desire to leave his sister to her conversation, but Lunafreya shook her head, pointing to the paperwork stacked at the other end of the table.  He sighed and settled in his seat to wait.

  “What on Eos makes you think he’s dating anyway?  If he’s so private, how can you tell?  _And_ should you really be talking to _me_ about this?”

  “Well, he’s been…weird lately, especially the last two weeks, and that’s when the delegate from Accordo showed up.  I mean, I could be wrong, but he was daydreaming the other day with this goofy smile on his face.  Specs doesn’t daydream, like ever!”

  Ravus sat straighter, his attention now fully on the conversation his sister was having with the Prince of Lucis.  ‘Specs’, did that mean Ignis?  Was Ignis seeing someone?  Surely, he would have informed Ravus.  There had been no hint of such a thing in their own conversations, the Advisor had still been keen to see him when they last spoke only the night before.  He hadn’t thought Ignis the type to…what?  Sleep with multiple partners?  No, Ignis wasn’t like that.  But perhaps he _had_ met someone since Ravus.  He had to reign in his thoughts.  Ignis wasn’t _his_.  There was nothing formal between them.  Why then had his stomach dropped at the thought that Ignis was seeing someone else? 

  “He’s your friend, Noct, just ask him, I am sure Ignis won’t mind,” Lunafreya said and Ravus paled at the confirmation.  His sister frowned at him, ending her conversation with the Prince.  “What is wrong, Ravus?  You look ill.”

  “I am perfectly fine,” he rumbled back at her tersely, “you wished to see me.”

  Lunafreya pursed her lips at him, annoyed, but she pulled the paperwork towards her and passed it to Ravus, “the trip to Lucis has been approved, Regis sent this a few weeks ago, along with the request for your attendance, you will need to look it over before you leave.  Several other delegates will be in attendance as well, so you will need to know as much as possible about them.”

  “Ahh, yes,” he muttered, leafing through the papers.  “Could you not attend in my place?”  He tried to act nonchalant, maintain his usual façade, however it was Lunafreya he was attempting to fool.  That had never been easy.

  “Ravus, you have been angling to return ever since you came back last time, what has changed?” his sister asked, pinning him with an astute gaze.  Yes, he had wanted to return to Insomnia, to Ignis specifically, but now…

  Ravus cleared his throat to cover his discomfort, “I merely thought that it might be more appropriate that you be the one to visit this time, they are our strongest ally.”

  Her expression was one of disbelief.  “No, you shall be our representative, brother.”

  “Very well,” he said, resigned to his fate, “when do I depart?”

  “In a few days, the journey shall take three as I wish you to make a stop in Cleigne, the delegate from Galahd is there and I promised her that you would take her to Insomnia.”

  “Fine, is that all?”

  Lunafreya waved him out and he stood, scooping the papers into his arms, trying to push down the unease that was eating at his stomach as he left.

  He looked through the information on the other delegates, telling himself he wasn’t focused on the Accordan representative.  He had to admit the man was attractive, though he looked arrogant.  No, smug, possibly.  Perhaps that was his own prejudice colouring his judgement. 

  Sighing deeply, he put the papers down and ran his hand through his hair distractedly, staring out the window.  The paperwork wouldn’t tell him what he needed to know.

  He grabbed his tablet and logged on, immediately typing the man’s name in and waiting while it generated a list of things for him to look at.

  The first item on the list made him frown, from a gossip site.  He tapped at it and his stomach dropped again.  The article had a zoomed in photo as it’s focus, showing the delegate bending over the hand of Ignis, while the Advisor blushed and turned his head away with the caption _Has one of Insomnia’s most eligible bachelors captured the heart of Accordan Cadmus Clautrine?_

  Ravus thought he might vomit.

  He scoured the article, frowning at the lack of actual information.  It was mostly filler, information about the delegate, single, known to be a ‘player’, citing how many men he’d supposedly seduced.  It sickened him.  The information about Ignis was scant, merely stating that he was Noctis’ Advisor, that he was considered a catch but that no-one had any information on past lovers.

  The rest of the article was speculation.  Would Ignis Scientia tame the lothario?  Would Cadmus break Ignis’ heart?  Was there a wedding in the future?

  Ravus threw the tablet across the room in a fit of anger.

  He went to bed morose, ignoring his phone when it rang, Ignis’ name flashing on the screen.

  The trip to Lucis felt eternal.  Ravus spent most of it pacing back and forth, annoyed that it was taking so long, yet somehow wishing that it would never end.  He couldn’t focus.  What did he mean to Ignis?  What did Ignis mean to him?  It left him thoroughly short-tempered, snapping at anyone who attempted conversation.  Sighing shakily, he sat himself down and thumbed at his phone.

  Three missed calls from Ignis, all from before he’d left for Insomnia.  Nothing since then.  He wasn’t sure how he felt about the fact that Ignis had given up trying to reach him.  He glanced out the window of the airship, noting the change of scenery, they were approaching the outskirts of Insomnia and his anxiety spiked.  He tried to shake it off, tried to concentrate on why he was making this trip.  Diplomacy.  Not Ignis.

  Why could he not get the man out of his head?  Ignis was consuming his every thought.

  An hour later he stepped into the Grand Ballroom of the Citadel and swept his gaze around the milling guests, his eyes seeking for one man.  When he found him, Ravus paled.  Ignis stood against a wall, waving to a man who strode towards him, his face lighting up in a way that made Ravus’ heart clench.  Gods, he was lovely.  The man swept Ignis into a hug, the Advisor laughing then pulling back to press a kiss to each of the other man’s cheeks.  When he pulled back again he kept both hands on the other man’s arms, smiling wide.  The other man stepped back a little appraising Ignis and saying something that made the Advisor blush and swat him on the arm playfully.  The whole exchange had Ravus wanting to flee.  Yet he found himself approaching cautiously.  As he got closer the other man said something Ravus couldn’t hear and Ignis turned in his direction.

  At first Ignis smiled, his eyes bright behind his glasses, but it fell as he noted the cold gaze from Ravus, replaced with a wariness.  Ravus halted, unsure of himself.  Cursing under his breath, he spun on his heel and stalked from the Ballroom.  Diplomacy be damned.  He couldn’t do this.

  Jealous.

  He wanted Ignis to be his and he wasn’t.

  Shutting himself in his quarters he stared mournfully at the carpet.  Gods, was this what it was to be heartbroken?  The pain in his chest overwhelmed him and his breath hitched with unshed tears.  He fisted his hands in his hair, pulling at it, trying to distract himself from the pain in his heart, failing miserably. 

  He startled when he registered Ignis’ presence, kneeling in front of him, tentative hand on his arm, concern on his features.

  Ravus groaned and turned his head, “why are you here?”

  “Because I wished to see you,” Ignis murmured, “what is wrong?  Why have you not answered my calls?  Why did you leave the Ballroom?”

  “I…it is not important, Ignis.  You should leave, I am sure you have others requiring your attention,” Ravus spat, keeping his face averted so Ignis wouldn’t see the hurt.  He was acting like a petulant child, but he couldn’t help it.

  “Others?  There is only one who I have been waiting to see,” Ignis said quietly, long fingers reaching up and turning Ravus’ face towards his, searching his mismatched eyes. 

  Ravus laughed brokenly, Ignis frowned at the sound.  “I had thought that too, yet…”

  “Ravus Nox Fleuret, stop being obtuse!” Ignis growled.  “What has happened, tell me.”  He watched as Ignis’ shoulders slumped, “I thought you wished to see me again, was I wrong?”

  “No, you were correct.”

  “Were?” Ignis tilted his head at the word and Ravus grimaced.  “You no longer…”

  “No!  No, I…Gods…you have others who would claim your attention, why waste your time on me.”

  “That is the second time you have mentioned others, what on Eos are you talking about?” Ignis asked, frankly confused.

  Ravus cleared his throat, “ahh, the Accordan delegate…”

  Ignis groaned and covered his face with his hand, “bloody tabloids!”

  “Noctis seemed to think you are dating him, he told Lunafreya that you had been acting strangely since he arrived…and the picture…” he trailed off as he saw Ignis’ stricken expression.

  Ignis groaned again, sounding thoroughly frustrated.  “Delegate Clautrine arrived the day that I had King Regis sign the paperwork agreeing to your return, I have been…distracted by that, not bloody Cadmus!  The man is…abhorrent.  He seems to think I am going to fall at his feet.  I swear, that man is depriving some village of its idiot,” Ignis huffed, “and as for Noctis, I am going to throttle him, gossiping like that.”

  “Oh…but what of the man you were with in the Ballroom?”

  “Ravus, he is my cousin!  I have not seen him in an age,” Ignis frowned, tilting his head again.  “You were…jealous?”

  “I know I have no right to be, you are not…mine, I…” Ravus faltered as he saw a smile twitch at Ignis’ lips.

  “And if I wish to be?  Yours, that is,” Ignis said quietly, rose staining his cheeks.

  “What?” Ravus blurted, dumbfounded.

  Ignis sat up on his knees, cupping Ravus’ face gently, “you are all I can think about, I had thought you would realise that given our correspondence…and the calls.”

  Hope bloomed in Ravus’ chest, “I admit I had hoped that you…” he swallowed thickly, not able to hold back any longer, “you have invaded my every thought, all I have wanted since I left was to return…to you.”

  “It would appear we are on the same page,” Ignis murmured before capturing Ravus’ mouth with his own.  Ravus hauled Ignis up off the floor into his lap and wrapped his arms tightly around Ignis’ waist, revelling in the taste of him on his tongue.  Astrals, he could kiss this man forever.

  He chased after Ignis’ mouth when he pulled back long moments later, pouting when he couldn’t coax him into another, “Ignis,” he almost pleaded.

  “There is nothing I would rather than to stay here with you, however, I am meant to be downstairs, as are you.  We should put in an appearance…then we can come back,” Ignis whispered into his ear, shivers threading their way down Ravus’ spine.

  “As long as I can claim a dance with you.”

  “You may claim every dance, darling,” Ignis answered, pulling him to his feet and giving him a shy smile.

  The owl-eyed look on Noctis’ face as they returned, hand in hand, was almost as gratifying as the scowl on the Accordan delegate’s when he spotted them dancing.  After crowing internally, he simply ignored everything but Ignis in his arms.

  “You do realise that we have outed ourselves to everyone?”

  Ravus chuckled, “I care not, my sweet.”  He looked down at a smiling Ignis, “does it bother you?”

  “Not particularly,” Ignis smirked, “I am rather enjoying the shocked face Noct is making.”

  “And I the glares from Clautrine,” Ravus laughed, “but mostly it is having you in my arms,” he whispered his lips ghosting over Ignis’ cheek as he leaned close.  Ignis purred, rubbing their cheeks together, tugging Ravus in.  “Gods, you are arousing!”

  “And you are not?” Ignis chuckled darkly, “if we stay out here much longer I will create a scandal.”

  Ravus laughed again garnering curious looks from the dancing pairs around them, “I think we did that when we walked in.”

  Ignis gave him that half smirk that he’d spent many an hour thinking about, making his breath hitch, “perhaps,” he murmured, tone low and husky.  He glanced around the room, noting several phones pointed in their direction, “I think the tabloids will have plenty of fodder to work with.”

  Ravus gave his own smirk, “no doubt I will receive a call from my sister as soon as she sees it,” he reached up and stroked Ignis’ cheek, “and I do not care one iota,” he said quietly.

  Ignis flicked his gaze away, then back up and the look Ravus received was so soft and doe-eyed he thought he might melt through the floor, “Ravus,” he whispered, cheeks pink.

  “Astrals, Ignis, when can we leave?”

  “S…soon,” Ignis answered, eyes dark and never leaving Ravus’.

  Ravus hummed, “I think we need to get off the dancefloor, my sweet, a drink?”  Ignis nodded eagerly, taking his extended hand.  Noct sidled up to them when they reached the bar area and Ravus had to smirk when Ignis pointedly ignored the attempt by the Prince to lure him away and fire questions at him.

  “Oh, come on!” Noct moaned as he was rebuffed.

  “Noctis, no, you had the chance to _ask_ me personally, yet you decided to gossip instead, causing confusion and hurt, I love you like a brother, but right now I am intensely annoyed with you,” Ignis hissed under his breath so no-one would overhear him admonishing the Prince.

  Noctis grimaced, shamefaced, “sorry.”

  “My sweet, it is not Noctis’ fault, I should have spoken to you myself,” Ravus murmured, ignoring the way Noctis’ eyes went wide at the endearment. 

  Ignis pursed his lips in annoyance, “yes, you should have, and I _will_ be talking to you about that later,” the Advisor said, poking Ravus in the chest, “but Noct needs to learn that if he wants to know something about _me_ , I am the one he should ask.”

  “I get it, Specs, ‘m sorry,” Noct mumbled.

  Ignis sighed, mollified somewhat by the Prince’s contrite expression, “I know you are Noct,” reaching out to stroke the Prince’s arm, “we can talk later, and by later, I do mean tomorrow, if you interrupt me tonight for anything short of a catastrophic emergency I will flay you alive, treason or no.”

  “Eww, ok, I get it…um…yeah, I’m going now,” Noct mumbled, making his escape.

  Ignis sniggered and shot Ravus a thoroughly cheeky grin.

  “You did that on purpose,” Ravus accused, Ignis smiling wider, all teeth and Ravus barked out a laugh, “you are diabolical.”

  Ignis shrugged at that, “I avoided an indepth conversation about us, he will be hesitant to open up _that_ discussion again, lest I lecture him, or provide details,” Ignis winked, “…and it allows us an escape,” he said, flashing Ravus a coy smile.

  “Ahh,” Ravus murmured.  Grasping Ignis’ hand he turned and led him out, slipping along the wall, and once they made it to the hallway he spun Ignis and pinned him to the wall, hand to his face, kissing him deeply.  Ignis mewled softly into his mouth, hands reaching up to tug at his hair, urging him to kiss harder, more determined.  Oh, dear Gods, Ignis was addictive.  And he wasn’t holding back, despite how they were practically in public.  Ravus pulled back, panting, eyes locked on Ignis’ kiss swollen lips before travelling up to see the lust blown eyes directed at him.  He stroked that plump bottom lip, growling when Ignis flicked his tongue out giving his finger a kittenish lick.  “Ignis…bed now, before I ravish you on the floor,” he murmured, his voice rough, fingers teasing at Ignis’ tie.

  “Yes please,” Ignis whispered, tugging Ravus back into another bruising kiss.

  Ravus groaned, “Ignis!”  Astrals, what had he set loose?  He grinned, sliding his tongue against Ignis’ again, gasping as Ignis slipped his hands under the coat of his uniform and groped his rear.  His hips rolled of their own volition, grinding against Ignis desperately.  They broke apart, panting harshly, at the sound of the doors to the Ballroom opening, the rise and fall of music and voices covering the sound of their breathing.  Ravus spun Ignis and pushed him down the hallway before anyone could see the state they were in.

  It took them far too long to get back to his quarters as far as he was concerned, tumbling through the door and slamming it shut behind them, they became like a pair of hormonal teenagers finally alone for the first time.  Ravus had never felt like this, this overcome with desire, with need.

  Ignis deft fingers worked at the buckles on his coat, frustrated at the number of them, grumbling under his breath as he somewhat shakily moved through them, but the smile he gave Ravus when he was able to push it from his shoulders made his stomach flip.  Ravus grabbed hold of Ignis’ hands, bringing them up to his lips, kissing each fingertip, letting them both calm down for a moment.  They had all night, despite how urgently they wanted each other, he felt the need to savour Ignis.  He deserved to be savoured.

  He tilted Ignis’ face up, leaning in slowly, nibbling at his lips, delighting in the little whine that came from his boyfriend.  The thought struck him, Ignis was his boyfriend.  Ravus Nox Fleuret had a boyfriend.  He shook his head at himself.  He was being completely ridiculous.

  “Ravus, darling?  What is the matter?  You look…” Ignis faltered at the curl of a smile the Prince gave him.

  “Just marvelling that such a wonderous creature as yourself could possibly be mine,” he whispered in Ignis’ ear, pulling back to see the wide-eyed shocked expression on his face.  Ignis’ mouth dropped open, working uselessly, speechless for once.  He received a swat on the arm and a pout that made him laugh, tugging Ignis in for a hug.

  “You are entirely too charming for your own good,” Ignis mumbled into his shirt, hiding his flushed face.

  Shuffling Ignis back, he settled him on the couch and knelt before him, seeking his gaze.  “Only for you, Ignis.”

  Ignis blinked slowly behind his glasses, taking in the sincerity of Ravus’ words, then Ravus found himself settled between strong thighs being soundly kissed.  The Prince nibbled along Ignis’ jaw, mouthing down his neck, paying special attention to a spot that made the Advisor squirm in his grip.  As he reached the juncture of neck and shoulder, Ravus slid his hands up Ignis’ dress shirt, flicking buttons open as he went, hooking his fingers in the tie that had become loosened in their earlier fumblings, he tugged at the now offending fabric and heard the whisper of it as it came away.  The last buttons undone left Ignis’ chest bared for his hands to continue their exploration.

  Pushing Ignis’ shirt and jacket off together, he tossed them aside, running his fingers over silken skin he ducked his head, licking across clavicles and down sternum, Ignis taking hitching breaths above him, curling his fingers in Ravus’ silver hair.  That hair was tugged urgently when he found a peaked nipple and suckled at it, flicking his tongue over it’s pebbled hardness.  Ignis arched his back, gasping softly when Ravus took the nipple between his teeth and tugged deliberately.  He glanced up at Ignis as he continued to suck, struck by how blissful he looked.

  “You like that, my sweet?” he asked, lips moving against the slick nipple.

  The answer was more a whine than anything else, Ravus holding back a chuckle as he switched to the other nipple, giving them both equal attention.  He loved that Ignis was so sensitive.  He pushed Ignis back with a gentle hand to his chest, coaxing him to relax, then curled his fingers in the waistband of Ignis’ pants and scooted his rear forward onto the edge.  He made short work of belt, button and zipper, humming in appreciation as he pulled the dress pants down and off.  It left Ignis in a pair of soft boxer briefs made tight by his arousal.  He gave Ignis a wolfish grin as he nudged his knees apart and settled between them, running his hands up the inside of Ignis’ thighs.

  Ignis looked mesmerised, eyes locked on every move that Ravus made, letting out a soft ‘oh’ as Ravus pressed kisses up his leg.  He could feel flesh quivering under his lips and fingertips as he made his ascent up Ignis’ thighs.  He allowed himself a little chuckle as he nosed the covered length of Ignis, his boyfriend letting out a quiet moan, hips fitfully stuttering up for more friction then stilling suddenly as Ignis fought to control himself.

  Ravus hooked his fingers into the waistband and eased them down, releasing Ignis’ weeping shaft to the air, letting his breath whisper across the heated skin, watching it twitch in response.

  “I have not your talent at this, my sweet, but I believe you will enjoy it just the same,” he murmured, eyes glued to Ignis’ as he flicked his tongue out to taste Ignis.  Hands fisted in his hair as he curled his tongue around the head and suckled down, careful to place his own hands at Ignis’ hips and hold him steady.

  “Ohh, R…Ravus,” Ignis moaned, arching his back, thighs clenching.

  Ravus hummed setting off a string of curses from Ignis, fingers tight in silver locks.  It was the first time he’d heard Ignis swear, it was surprisingly arousing, the tone of his deep voice a visceral growl, the words themselves speaking of how close Ignis was to utterly losing control.  That, and the fact that within minutes of his mouth wrapping around Ignis’ shaft, he could feel the twitch and pulse of it on his tongue.  He gentled his motions, bringing him back from the edge, swiping his thumbs over Ignis’ hips soothingly.  He could not let himself get carried away and forget that Ignis had little experience, that new sensations would likely overwhelm him.  He had no wish to make Ignis feel embarrassed about losing control quickly, Gods, Ravus could remember the humiliation that had flooded him when he had orgasmed far too quickly the first time someone had done this to him.  He wouldn’t let that be Ignis’ experience.  Ignis already had one bad encounter to deal with, and after their own wonderful night that first time, he wanted this to be equally memorable.

  Once Ignis settled and his breathing evened out a little, Ravus went back to his ministrations, slow and deep, keeping his tongue flat against the underside, thumbs still stroking circles into Ignis’ skin.  Keeping his teeth well sheathed, Ravus slid his mouth down as far as he could, not able to perform Ignis’ feat of swallowing down into his throat, he nonetheless did what he could, lifting one hand to curl about the base while he treated the rest to the warmth of his mouth and tongue.  He pulled up with hollowed cheeks, concentrating on the head for a few moments, eyes finding Ignis’ who was watching it all.

  He was about to pull Ignis back from the edge for the third time when he changed his mind, they been at this long enough for Ravus’ jaw to start aching, and he really wanted to see Ignis’ face in that moment of utter bliss again.  They weren’t done for the night, far from it, he wanted Ignis to be so sated by the time they were finished that he passed out.

  “Ravus…please…I’m…” Ignis gasped, fighting for control.  He felt the fingers in his hair tighten, trying to pull him back.  He held firm, sucking harder around Ignis’ length, feeling the tell-tale pulse against his tongue.  “Ravus!”

  Ravus hummed, pumping with his fist as well as his mouth, rewarded with the taste of Ignis’ release moments later, eyes locked on the sight of his boyfriend panting, hair flopping over his forehead, eyes so glazed and dark there was almost no green discernible.  He was stunning.

  Ravus pulled off with a lewd wet pop and kissed his way up Ignis’ stomach and heaving chest, at last finding his mouth, delighting in the little groan Ignis gave at the taste of himself on Ravus’ tongue.  He let himself indulge in the kiss for a moment, giving Ignis time to collect his composure before he shifted, tucking one arm under Ignis’ legs, the other around his shoulders and lifted him.  Ignis slapped a hand over his mouth to cover his yelp of surprise, then held on giggling as Ravus strode to the bedroom with Ignis in his arms.  That unadulterated giggle was the most endearing thing Ravus had ever heard.

  He deposited Ignis on the bed and crawled up over him, plucking his glasses off his face and claiming another kiss.  “We are far from done, my sweet.”

  Ignis wrapped his arms around Ravus, tugging him closer so he could whisper in his ear.

  “I should hope not.”


	3. Chapter 3

 

  Ravus woke to banging on the door to his suite of rooms, tangled with Ignis in the sheets.  He smiled softly at his adorable boyfriend, still out cold, hair in utter disarray.  He swept a finger over his cheekbone before slipping from the bed and throwing open his suitcase.  He rummaged until he found a pair of his black silk pajama bottoms and slid them up his legs, pulling the bedroom door closed behind him and striding to the door as it was assaulted again.

  He wrenched it open to find the Prince of Lucis ogling him on the other side.

  “Noctis!”

  “Ahh, umm, shit, sorry Ravus…is Specs here, Ignis I mean…” Noct mumbled, scratching at his head.  “I’ve been trying to ring him, but he’s not answering…”

  Ravus sighed, “come in, yes, he’s here, but he is asleep still.  His phone must be in his jacket,” he said as he waved the Prince in, then grimaced as he remembered that Ignis’ clothes were strewn about the sitting room.  He stalked past Noctis who was ambling in and swept up Ignis’ suit, searching for his underwear as calmly as possible, then scooping them up quickly as he spied them, tucking it all into one arm as he gestured for Noctis to sit.  “I’ll see if I can rouse him.”  The Prince of Lucis was too intent on studying the tips of his shoes to spot Ravus’ surreptitious clothing collection.

  He escaped to the bedroom with Ignis’ things, placing them on the chair in the corner, then thinking about what Noctis had said about the calls, he felt the pockets and found the offending item, pulling it out he moved over to the bed where Ignis was still sleeping soundly.  He looked so peaceful and content.  He was loath to wake him, yet needs must. 

  Ravus checked the time, it was well past nine in the morning, and if he knew anything of Ignis it was that he was an early riser.  He smirked to himself.  He’d made good on his promise to himself to wear Ignis out, even if it had taken several hours of concerted effort on both their parts to do so.

  Ignis mumbled sleepily when Ravus pressed a kiss to his cheek, “time to rise, my sweet.”

  “I have no wish to, I can assure you,” Ignis said softly, blinking his eyes open, teal meeting blue and mauve.

  “I would much rather let you sleep, however Noctis is here and as it is morning I don’t think you can make good on your threat to flay him.  He says he has tried to call you.”

  The effect was instantaneous.  Ignis was flurry of limbs as he struggled to free himself of the twisted sheet.

  “Gods!  Where’s my…” Ignis started to say and halted as Ravus handed him his phone, “oh, thank you darling,” he purred, reaching up with both hands, one to clasp the phone, the other to curl at Ravus’ nape and pull him in for a kiss.

  “Mmm, I should get back out there to Noctis I suppose, though you are far more enticing, especially naked, there’s a robe in the bathroom, we rather neglected your clothes last night I am afraid.”

  Ignis groaned, “the robe will do for now, I shall have to do the ‘walk of shame’ back to my apartment later.”  He glanced up at Ravus, “not that I am ashamed at all.”

  “We shall have to see if you can indeed walk at all,” Ravus shot over his shoulder with a smirk.

  “Ravus!” Ignis admonished, blushing furiously.

  He closed the door on Ignis and threw open the drapes in the sitting room, “coffee, Noctis?” he asked as he set some brewing.

  The Prince of Lucis had perched himself on the couch and Ravus looked away, determined not to think about what he’d done to Ignis in that very spot several hours earlier.

  “Ahh, not for me, I don’t drink the stuff,” Noctis answered.

  “Ignis will be out in a moment,” Ravus said into the awkward silence after a few moments.

  “Right,” Noctis mumbled, clearly uncomfortable.  Ravus rolled his eyes where the other Prince couldn’t see. 

  “Is there trouble?” Ravus asked quietly.

  “No…not exactly…” Noctis hedged, sliding his eyes away.   Ravus raised a brow, but declined to interrogate the Prince further.  He scooped his own phone out of his coat pocket and did a double-take at the notifications.  Several from his sister and links to sites that had mentioned him.  Ahh, the spectacle he and Ignis had created in the Ballroom.

  “Is it about this?” Ravus asked, waving his phone towards the Prince, “the gossips appear to be having a field day.”

  “Yeah, Specs hates that stuff, I thought he might be pissed,” Noctis answered.  “After what he said to me…I didn’t think he’d want to be…they said he’s in a _love triangle_!”

  “I am in a _what_?” Ignis spluttered from the bedroom doorway, tying the robe about his waist and stepping into the sitting room.  Ravus scrubbed his hand over his face before he brought up the relevant article.

  “Apparently my appearance last night caused the tabloids to go into a frenzy,” Ravus drawled.  He pointed out the photo of Ignis and himself, arms around each other, thoroughly ignoring everything around them and then to another of Cadmus Clautrine with a scowl as he watched them dance.  Further down was the earlier photo of Cadmus leaning over Ignis’ hand.

  “Astrals, this is bloody ridiculous, I never expressed the slightest interest in that buffoon…he is…” Ignis waved his hand about, searching for a word, “ _slimy_.”

  Ravus stifled a chuckle behind his hand, Noctis snorting to cover his laugh.

  “Oh, I am so pleased the pair of you find this to be so amusing,” Ignis spat, striding to the kitchenette to claim a cup and pour himself coffee.

  “My sweet, it will die down.  Once they realise that Clautrine was never in the picture they will get bored.  Happy couples do not make news, nor ratings,” he said as he wrapped his arms about Ignis slim waist.

  “Ravus is right, Speccy, but you could always do an interview.”

  Ignis spun and glared at Noctis, waving a threatening finger in his direction, “No, and nor will you say anything, or Prompto!”  Ignis huffed as he sipped at his coffee, “and you are both incorrect.  You are the Prince of Tenebrae,” he said pointing at Ravus, “and I am Noctis’ Advisor, that is more than enough for them to keep hounding us for weeks to come.”

  Ravus smoothed Ignis’ ashy brown hair from his forehead, leaning down he whispered in Ignis’ ear, “you were not bothered by it last night, are you alright?”

  Ignis sighed, shoulders slumped, “I…apologise, I am fine, really…it’s just the…triangle thing, and I am not used to my lovelife being the subject of tabloids.”  He glanced up at Ravus, “it’s not you, or being with you…in any way.  I was carried away with the moment last night, I…” he paused and took hold of Ravus’ hand.  “Ignore me, I am being silly.”

  “Hush, you are not,” Ravus murmured softly, he was sure Ignis needed a little time to get used to the scrutiny that came with being in a relationship with Royalty.  He had some experience, being Noctis’ Advisor, but this was a whole different kettle of fish.  Ravus was used to pointedly ignoring the intense media glare, as was Noctis himself, but Ignis had managed to avoid the spotlight primarily by being so calm and quiet.  Now however, he had been thrust into the glare of public opinion.  “They will settle, Ignis, I promise you, it just takes time.”

  Ignis’ head thudded onto Ravus’ chest in something like defeat, “I suppose you are right.”  Ravus enfolded him, hoping to make him feel safe and secure.  Noct met his eyes over Ignis’ head and mouthed ‘is he ok?’.  Ravus nodded in answer, stroking Ignis’ back soothingly.  Ignis sighed deeply then gazed up at Ravus, trying to smile, “I will not let them ruin my day.”

  Ravus smiled down at him, tucking a stray lock of ashy hair behind his ear, “precisely, my sweet.”

  Ignis pressed a soft kiss to his lips, obviously forgetting Noctis was in the room his hands finding a rather comfortable home on Ravus’ silk clad rear as he melted into Ravus’ arms.  It was the sensual roll of his hips that had Noctis spluttering.

  “Oh Gods!  Get a room!”

  Both Ravus and Ignis spun to regard the Prince, hands over his scandalised face, gazes incredulous as they pointedly looked towards the bedroom door and around the suite – that belonged to Ravus.

  “I do believe we already did that,” Ignis pointed out sagely, some of his humour returning.

  Noctis flushed bright pink, “ahh, right, yeah…ok then, umm…enjoy your…shit…shit, Astrals, kill me now!”

  Ravus laughed as Noctis fled, slamming the door behind him, then laughed harder as he took in Ignis struggling to keep his giggles contained.  “You enjoy making him uncomfortable far too much.”

  Innocent green eyes fluttered up at him, “are you implying I am evil, Ravus?”  The same green eyes narrowed sharply, “because you would be correct.”  Long fingers stroked his bare sides and Ravus shivered. 

  “Hmm, I don’t know about that, there are far too many things you are good at to consider you evil.  Devilish, certainly.  I am fast becoming acquainted with that particular predilection of yours,” he retorted as he nuzzled Ignis’ cheek.  “You really should come equipped with a long, forked tail above that delectable derriere.” 

  Ignis swished his ass from side to side as if flicking said tail, giving Ravus a salacious sideways glance from beneath his lashes, thoroughly inviting.  Ravus breath caught in his throat as the fingers at his sides slid into the waistband of his pajama bottoms and caressed the dip just above his rear.  Lips ghosted close to his ear, “shower with me.”

  There was absolutely no way he could turn down that request.  Ignis was sensuality personified as he sauntered his way to the bedroom, robe slipping off his shoulders in what Ravus was sure was a deliberate move to entice.  Ravus wasn’t going to tell Ignis he needn’t bother.  Ravus would have followed him anywhere without any additional prompting.  Not that he didn’t appreciate the effort Ignis put in.

  Like Ignis had him on a leash, Ravus trailed behind, a rumble coming from his throat when they reached the bathroom and Ignis slid the robe off completely.  He stepped up behind the slightly smaller man, in all his naked glory, his hands immediately seeking the smooth expanse of flesh, feeling it ripple beneath the glide of his fingers.  Humming, he let them trail down the centre of Ignis’ back, smiling as Ignis tilted his head to peer over his shoulder.  If that wasn’t a ‘come hither’ look, nothing was.

  Ravus turned Ignis around, hands gripping his shoulders, fingers digging into the skin, his mouth moving against Ignis’, not as urgent as the night before, but somehow more passionate for the slow nature of the kiss, deep, intense and more than a little euphoric.  When he pulled back, Ignis was smiling softly, lips parted and a distinctly glazed look in his eyes.  Would Ravus ever get used to Ignis looking at him like that?  He sincerely hoped not.

  They showered quickly, and before Ignis could wrap the towel around his slim hips it was whisked away and his hand tugged as Ravus dragged him laughing back to the bed.

  “I intend to monopolise your time as much as I am able while I am here,” Ravus mumbled into Ignis’ neck as he proceeded to nibble at the damp skin there.

  “Mmm, so no breakfast,” Ignis chuckled, then squirmed as Ravus bit down.

  “ _You_ are breakfast,” he asserted, mouthing his way down to Ignis’ shoulder before biting down again, pushing Ignis back so that he was laying on the still messy bed.  Ignis immediately parted his thighs, cocooning Ravus between them, arms moving to circle his neck, fingers tangling in his hair.  “Sweet, _savoury_ and oh so very tasty,” he whispered between kisses to Ignis’ cheeks, then jaw, then nose.

  Ignis’ gasped loudly when Ravus snuck a hand down and hitched his leg around his waist, grinding their members together.  Ignis canted his own hips up, seeking more friction, other leg wrapping around to lock behind Ravus’ back and trapping him there.  Ravus patted around on the bed, then swore when he couldn’t find what he was looking for, Ignis threw back his head and laughed.

  “It’s on the floor.”  Ignis’ dulcet tone amused and aroused all at once.

  Ravus grumbled at having to leave Ignis’ embrace, leaning over the edge of the bed and lifting the trailing sheet to find the tube of lubricant hiding there.  Retrieving it, he set about coating his fingers as he crawled back over to his boyfriend.  Ignis crooked his finger, laying back, splayed out on display like a gift.  Ravus shuffled to sit between the parted thighs of Ignis, letting them rest on his own.  He leaned over as his fingers circled teasingly.  Ignis whined in frustration.

  “Shhh, my sweet, I don’t want to hurt you,” Ravus said softly.

  “You have been gentle with me all night, darling, I am not made of glass.”

  Ravus let one finger breach Ignis, noting the little wince, “yes, I am aware of that.”  He stroked gently, easing Ignis open.  “I do not, however, wish to make you so sore you are unable to walk.”  He captured Ignis’ mouth, thrusting his tongue in, curling his finger in time with his tongue, feeling Ignis clench down and gasp into his mouth.  “I have a particular fondness for watching you walk,” he murmured when he pulled back.

  Ignis began to melt under him, moaning softly as he relaxed completely.  Ravus smiled against Ignis’ jaw, slipping another finger inside infinitely cautious.  It was easier to stretch his lover open after their activities the night before, yet he was still slow with it, mindful and aware of every gasp.  He avoided Ignis’ prostate, only brushing over it rarely.  By the time he added the third finger, Ignis was babbling, pleading, begging Ravus to take him.

  “Make me yours,” he chanted over and over.  “I am yours, make me yours.”

  That was a plea he could not deny.

  Taking up the tube again, Ignis stole it from his hands, drizzling it over his own fingers and palm, he reached down, slicking Ravus’ shaft with long gliding strokes that threatened to undo the Prince on the spot.  When he cupped the head and curled his fingers, Ravus tipped his head back, silver hair falling away from his face, groaning his own desire out into the room.  From where he knelt, he urged Ignis on top of him, lifting him so that he could angle his member towards its goal, grunting when Ignis sank down on him, taking him to the hilt in one swift move.

  “Oh, Ignis!” he growled as he cupped his face, bring their lips together.

  Ignis curled himself around Ravus in every way he could, arms draped over Ravus’ shoulders, long legs around his waist, clenching him tight within.  Ravus gripped Ignis’ hips and pulled them forward, green eyes slipping closed as he did, accompanied by a long drawn out moan.  It was as if Ignis ignited from within, rocking back and forth, debauched, head tilted, mouth open, back arched as his hips rolled.  Ravus was under the spell of it, only able to encourage by the erratic clutching of his hand on the jut of Ignis’ hips.  Ignis dipped his head forward, seeking skin to suckle, his teeth finding purchase on Ravus’ shoulder and the Prince shifted his hands to the flexing globes of Ignis’ ass, pushing and pulling, urging them both on faster.  He began to thrust up into Ignis, holding him in place, working himself in even deeper.

  Ravus’ heart clenched when Ignis pushed him back and loomed over him, sunlight questing through a crack in the drapes highlighting his lover in a golden halo.  He was ethereal, wisps of hair about his face, dark lashes fluttering over the jade of his eyes, the rose flush painting his high cheekbones, gold painting the line of his jaw.  He realised in that moment why it was that he couldn’t get Ignis out of his head and why he was happy to keep him in his thoughts.  He understood fully why it had wrung his heart out when he thought Ignis might be with another.  Why smiles replaced his usual frowns.  Why he laughed easily in Ignis’ presence.  Why his skin itched to be touched by Ignis’ fingers, his lips.  Why he wanted to hold and protect Ignis.  Why everything felt so much _more_ with him. 

  It _was_ more.

  It was love.  Love.  Real and raw.

  For the first time in his life he loved someone.

  It scared and thrilled him in equal measure.

  Tears pricked at his eyes as he clasped Ignis down on top of him, seeking his mouth, pouring everything into the kiss, handing his soul over into Ignis’ keeping, giving his heart to this man for it belonged to him completely.  Ignis hands sought his face, pressing their foreheads together as he lifted just his hips, breathing the same air, their chests rubbing together with every inhale and exhale of air.  Ignis lifted his head and their eyes met, Ravus biting his lip as he saw what he felt reflected back at him.

  “I…” Ravus tried to speak, his voice choked, rough with everything he was feeling.

  Ignis shook his head, “I know,” he whispered.  “I know.”

  It was enough for now.  They both knew.  It didn’t need words in this moment.

  It just _was_.

  Months ago, if one had approached him and told him he would find someone he could love and be loved by that man in return, that he would consider that man his soulmate, that he would give his heart to him, he would have considered them insane, or at the very least asinine and not worth his attention.

  Yet here he was, making love to Ignis.

  He surged up off the bed, taking Ignis with him and reversing their positions, mouths fused together, tongues dancing to a symphony of their own creation, hearts beating in time.  Ignis arched up off the bed as Ravus thrust into him, meeting every roll of Ravus’ hips. 

  “I…I can’t…I need…please,” Ignis cried out desperately.

  Ravus lent back and took Ignis in hand, stroking in time with his thrusts, watching Ignis’ stomach clench, feeling the answering fluttering tightness around his own length deep inside his lover.  Ignis began to unravel, coming apart under Ravus’ ministrations, spiralling towards his orgasm, moaning incoherently, his voice rasping, fervent, Ravus’ name the only thing discernible in the tumble of sounds from his mouth.

  “Let go, my sweet…I have you,” he whispered.

  Ravus felt the pulse in his palm, white viscous fluid spurting across his fist and Ignis’ clenching stomach.  Ignis flopped back onto the bed and let Ravus pound him into the mattress, eyes wide as Ravus licked his hand clean, giving a little groan at the sight.  He was pulled back down flush over Ignis, his hips grinding as his mouth was claimed yet again, his lips tingling and swollen, his hands were sought after and their fingers entwined.

  The cadence of his rolls increased, the sound of his own gasps and cries reaching fever pitch.  Braced on his elbows so he could keep hold of Ignis’ hands with his own, another point of contact, Ravus rocked into Ignis steadily, feeling his own body preparing for release.  Inevitable as it was, it felt too soon.  He wanted to lay entwined with Ignis forever, fused with him as Ignis laved his skin with lips and tongue, his deft fingers leaving trails of electricity and fire in their wake.  As inundated with pleasure as he was, it was never going to be enough, he would chase more, ravishing Ignis, coaxing moans and pants from him with every plunge inside him.

  Ignis seeped into his very bones, curled around him, enfolding him in the warmth that Ignis exuded, safe, secure, adored.

  Ignis’ member, trapped between their slick stomachs, throbbed and twitched, returning to life and he whimpered, overstimulated, clinging to Ravus like a life line, open mouthed kisses, more the sharing of breath as his toes curled, thighs clasping Ravus close as if he feared to let him more than a few inches away.  Ravus was transfixed by it, slowing his thrusts momentarily to kiss his way along Ignis’ jaw, to nibble at his lobe, nuzzle into his ashy brown hair, exult in everything that was Ignis in the throes of passion.  He was glorious.

  Shifting, Ravus resumed his pace, knowing he was pounding Ignis’ prostate relentlessly, his lover moaning, fingers clutching around Ravus’ in a staccato rhythm, his back arching up off the bed repeatedly.

  Ignis stilled, his whole body going tense, crying out hoarsely, “Ravus!”

  The Prince felt Ignis spill onto their stomachs and renewed his own fervour, his own stomach coiling like a spring, Ignis’ face pressed into his shoulder, rasping breaths reaching his ears, his own cries rising as his vision whited out, reaching the edge and tumbling over, slumped on Ignis as his hips twitched convulsively, his lover’s name a hoarse whisper.

  Ignis was peppering his face with kisses, lips so soft against his skin, as he came back down from the high of orgasm.  Groaning, he rolled to the side, bringing Ignis with him, their legs tangled together.  He stroked Ignis’ cheek with his knuckles, blinking blearily into softened green eyes.

  “Gods, Ignis,” he murmured breathlessly, “how is it that every time is even better than the last?”  Capturing Ignis’ lips, he lost himself in the kiss, his hands cradling his face.  “I have never…you make me insatiable…I can’t get enough of you.”

  Ignis smiled, that half smile that made Ravus’ stomach flip, “you have turned me into a…salacious beast,” he whispered conspiratorially.  “I can’t get enough of _you_.”

  Ravus chuckled when Ignis’ stomach grumbled ominously, announcing his hunger.

  “Brunch, my sweet?”

 

  Ignis kissed his cheek chastely, heading for his meeting while Ravus made his way to see King Regis.  Feeling the prickle of someone’s attention he turned his head slowly, assessing his surroundings, giving Clautrine an answering scowl as he noted the Accordan delegate sneering at him.  He raised an enquiring brow at the delegate, daring the man to accost him.  Standing with poise born of years, Ravus waited for either a confrontation with Cadmus Clautrine, or for his name to be announced for his meeting with Regis.  Out of the corner of his eye he noted Clautrine make several aborted attempts in his direction.  He hid his amusement, schooling his face to stillness, only moving when his phone announced a message.

  He knew his face melted into something soft when Ignis’ name appeared on the screen, unlocking it quickly to find an invitation to dinner.  Ignis wanted to cook for him.  He tapped out his response, he’d been looking forward to one of Ignis’ meals, Noctis had spent an inordinate amount of time praising his Advisor’s culinary abilities, however as yet, he’d not been able to sample it.  They’d had to attend banquets and the like since Ravus had been in Insomnia, the closest he came to Ignis’ cooking was a salad that he’d put together for them to share over lunch.  Ignis’ reply came through immediately.

  **_Ignis:  wonderful, my darling_**

**_I will pick you up after your meeting with Regis_ **

  Ravus pocketed his phone again, fighting to keep the smile from his face.  In his periphery, Clautrine was pacing, obviously annoyed, Ravus smirked and settled in to wait.  Time was a precious commodity to one such as Regis, he would wait patiently.

  When he was ushered in Clautrine started ranting in the outer chamber, vociferous in his anger at being made to wait even longer.  Ravus sighed deeply and shook his head.  Some men were abused of the notion of their own importance.

  His meeting with Regis was rather short, simply an update on a proposal between Tenebrae and Lucis, something he had put to his sister several weeks earlier, and Regis had thought it had merit, speaking to his Council on the subject.  He swallowed down his glee that his proposal was being met with agreement thus far, it wasn’t approved yet, he didn’t want to get his hopes up.

  He halted on the doorstep, anger rising, eyes narrowing as he took in Clautrine attempting to crowd Ignis into a corner.  He strode up behind Clautrine silently, Ignis flicking his eyes in Ravus’ direction, a hint of warning in them and he held back from wrenching the man around and snapping his wrist.  Ignis had hold of said wrist in a hold he’d demonstrated in the training arena, one to disarm and disable.  Cadmus Clautrine was woefully misinformed about Ignis’ Crownsguard training, or wilfully ignorant of the man he had set his sights on, had been attempting to touch Ignis in a way the young Advisor found to be less than appropriate.  These past weeks that Ravus had been in Insomnia, the man had not backed off, despite Ravus and Ignis being almost always in each other’s company and very obviously in a relationship.  Cadmus, startled by the force Ignis was applying to his wrist, reeled back and was met with the immovable wall that was Ravus.

  “Keep your hands off my boyfriend, Clautrine, he does not appreciate your fumbling advances,” Ravus hissed in the man’s ear as Ignis twisted his wrist.  Clautrine started spluttering insults at Ravus, implying he was all muscle and no brain.  Ignis snorted at that as Ravus sighed, “in order for you to insult me I must first value your opinion and I assure you, I most certainly do not.  But go ahead, underestimate me, or indeed, keep underestimating Ignis, that will be amusing for us both.”

  “I have been polite, I have held my tongue, and now I can see that you require a more direct approach,” Ignis drawled as if bored, “I had thought you at least intelligent enough to know when to retreat, however I overestimated the number of brain cells you possess.  So, listen carefully, Delegate Clautrine, I am not interested in you, I have never been interested in you and I never will be.  You are asinine, arrogant, priggish, and I find that your bragging of your conquests to be disgusting and vulgar, certainly not the way to woo someone.  The sheer number makes me question why none of them ever go back, could it be that the experience is less than satisfactory?” Ignis asked, all innocence.  Ravus hid a smile and stepped back, letting Ignis continue with his verbal evisceration.  It was entertaining.  “And dear Gods, man, learn how to dress, because, whatever this is,” he said, waving his hand up and down Clautrine’s attire, “whatever look you were going for, you missed, unless you were purposely trying to look like an aging pornstar.”

  Clautrine’s face became redder and redder, his mouth working uselessly and Ravus folded his arms across his chest waiting for the fireworks.  Men like the delegate did not cope well with humiliation.  He wondered if he would be stupid enough to try and attack back, either verbally, which Ravus seriously doubted, or physically, which Ravus considered to be monumentally idiotic, considering Ignis was more that capable of wiping the floor with him.

  Clautrine apparently did have some working brain cells as he spun and dodged around Ravus, escaping without uttering another word, his expression furious.  Ravus watched him go, thinking perhaps he would bear a little surveillance in the future.

  Both Ravus and Ignis turned at the sound of applause, finding Regis and Clarus grinning in the doorway.

  “About time you did that, Ignis,” Regis said.

  Ignis swept his fist to his chest and bowed, “I apologise for the scene, Your Majesty.”

  Regis waved the comment off with an imperious flip of his hand, “no need, the fool deserved it…and much more, I warrant.  Perhaps he will leave you alone henceforth.” 

  Ignis inhaled sharply, “I sincerely doubt it, but one can hope.”

  Regis laughed, “was there something you wanted me for, my dear boy, or are you here for Ravus?”

  Ignis coloured, Ravus finding the rose staining his cheeks to be lovely, “ah, I was merely waiting for Ravus, Your Majesty, I am cooking for him tonight.”

  “Oho, Ravus, you are in for a treat, Scientia here is the only person who can get my son excited about food.  You are a lucky man!”

  Ravus grinned at King Regis, inclining his head respectfully, “of that I am well aware, Majesty.”

  “Well now, you two, off you go, I shall speak to you about that proposal again soon, Ravus,” Regis said, shoving Clarus back through the door and shutting it behind them.

  Ravus winced at the mention of the subject of his conversation and hoped Ignis would let it pass without comment.

  “What proposal?  I do not remember anything being mentioned in the last dispatches,” Ignis said quietly as they traversed the outer chambers of the King’s suite.

  “Oh, it is just something my sister spoke of, nothing of import…” Ravus spoke carefully, keeping his voice steady, “what are you planning on cooking this evening, my sweet?”  Diversion.

  Ignis narrowed his eyes at Ravus, the Prince holding in the flinch he was dying to make.  Caught, as he should have known he would be.  He just had to pray to the Astrals that Ignis would drop it for now.  He refused to lie to Ignis.  But he wasn’t ready to disclose the plan he’d set in motion.

  “You do know I will discover what is going on, don’t you?” Ignis murmured.

  “I do, Ignis, I do…I just wish it to be a surprise…and I am not sure yet if it will come to pass, so…” he trailed off as Ignis rounded on him, eyes glinting dangerously.

  “Perhaps I should attempt to get it out of you,” Ignis said, his voice barely a whisper, finger trailing down Ravus’ chest, his breath warm on the Prince’s cheek.  “I have ways of making you talk, Ravus Nox Fleuret.”

  Ravus gulped audibly, trying to force down the wave of arousal sweeping through him.  He failed as Ignis bit his earlobe and tugged it between his sharp teeth.  “Gods!” he moaned.

  Ignis smirked and grabbed his hand, Ravus following in a trance.

  He was in trouble and he was going to love every single second of it.

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

  Ignis stood in his kitchen, apron keeping his clothing pristine as Ravus leaned on the counter appreciating the way Ignis moved, his brow furrowed slightly in concentration.  Head resting on his hands, Ravus smiled as Ignis bent over, his pants pulled taut over his behind.

  “What a wonderful view,” Ravus commented, Ignis shooting him an enquiring glance over his shoulder then rolling his eyes when he realised what Ravus was talking about.

  “Pervert!” Ignis snorted, sounding mildly scandalised and rising to his full height, spoon for stirring in his hand.

  Ravus smirked, “that is not what you were calling me last night.”

  Ignis rolled his eyes again, feigning annoyance, but when he sauntered around the edge of the counter towards Ravus, there was a distinct swing to his hips.  Ignis held the spoon up, cupping his other hand under it to catch drips, “here, taste,” he demanded, lips quirked as he watched Ravus lean in and sample the sauce on the spoon.

  “Mmm, that is smooth,” Ravus said, licking his lips clean.  Ignis sampled it himself, Ravus mesmerised by the way his lips curled over the tip of the spoon, humming as he set it down on the counter, and turned to rummage in the fridge.  He moved to the pan, dropping a knob of butter and a splash of cream into the sauce, then reached for a pepper grinder.  Ravus smiled as Ignis pottered, his boyfriend was completely absorbed in his task and obviously very adept in the kitchen.  It had been fascinating to see Ignis create everything from scratch, not content with anything from a packet, his ingredients fresh and hand picked.

  Watching Ignis slice and dice mushrooms, tumbling the delicate fungi into the sauce, then test the chickatrice fillets before tossing the selection of vegetables in another pan was like watching a symphony in action.  Ignis had it all timed beautifully so that he was plating it all and then carrying the plates to the table with minimal effort.

  Ravus sat and marvelled.  The meal was deceptively simple, yet Ignis had the chickatrice cooked to perfection, succulent and lightly seasoned.  The sauce was a wonderful accompaniment.

  Ignis beamed when Ravus complimented the meal, eyeing Ravus as he took each bite, a pleased grin on his face.

  “This is wonderful, Ignis,” Ravus added, sipping his wine.

  “It’s nothing special,” Ignis demurred.

  “I beg to differ.  It may appear simple, but it is anything but.  You have paired everything perfectly, you really are very good at anything you try your hand at.”  Ravus smiled at him over the edge of his glass, watching Ignis flush at the praise.

  It was the chiffon cake for dessert that had Ravus moaning his appreciation again.  Ignis speared a piece, scooped some whipped cream with it, guiding the morsel to Ravus mouth.  He smirked as he let the cream wipe over Ravus’ lip, leaning forward to suckle it clean.  Ravus pouted when Ignis refused to hand over the fork and let him return the favour, green eyes twinkling mischievously.  Ignis set the fork down, picking up a sliced piece of strawberry that had been garnish, he dipped it in some of the cream and used his fingers to delicately place it in Ravus’ mouth, giving a little mewl as Ravus suckled the cream from his fingertips.

  “Come here,” Ravus murmured darkly, patting his lap and pushing his chair back to accommodate Ignis.  Long legs straddled his own and Ravus settled his hands on Ignis’ waist, staring up into darkened teal pools.  “I am going to loathe being away from you.  I am scheduled to come back again in a few months, but it will not be soon enough,” he sighed morosely, “I do not want to leave you at all…being with you is…I have no words, Ignis, my sweet.  You have…brought me to life.”

  Ignis nuzzled his neck, his words almost lost, “I did not know it could be like _this_.  I did not understand.  Ravus, I know it is selfish, but I do not want you to go,” he whispered, voice cracking on the words.

  Ravus tipped his head back, seeking Ignis’ mouth, moving his lips gently against Ignis’.  He pulled away, resting his forehead on Ignis’ shoulder.  “I…I love you, Ignis.”

  Ignis inhaled brokenly, burying his face in Ravus’ silvery hair, his arms tightening around the Prince’s back.  “I love you too, so very much.”

  Damp, salty lips crushed down on his own, long fingers fisting in his hair.

  Ravus moaned softly into the kiss, tears pricking behind his eyelids, ravishing Ignis’ mouth in desperation.  “Please don’t cry, my love.”

  Ignis gave a choking laugh, “I…Gods, I…I am just so happy and sad all at once.”

  Ravus ran his hands through Ignis’ hair, “I understand completely.”  He took a deep breath, “if I could be here all the time, or at least spend the majority of my time here in Lucis, in Insomnia, would that be…” he trailed off at the wide eyed gaze he was receiving from Ignis.  “It is just an idea, it is not…”

  “I…I…but you are the Prince of Tenebrae, your place is there…I do not understand how you could be here…Ravus?”  Ignis frowned, tears drying on his cheeks, thoroughly confused.

  Ravus grimaced, “I am a prince in a matriarchal society, I am rather superfluous.  Lunafreya will be queen.  I am useful only in who I marry essentially…I am not…vital there.”

  The furrow between Ignis’ brows deepened, “I find you to be rather vital…to me.”

  Ravus closed his eyes, dragging in a large gulp of air, “I hope it wasn’t too presumptuous of me, that I wasn’t reading too deeply into… _this,_ ” he said softly, waving his hand betwixt Ignis and himself.  “I approached Regis in regards to a position, something that would allow me to be here almost all of the time, only traveling to Tenebrae every so often.  The King has spoken to his Council and it has been given approval in theory, nothing formal as yet, but I may be able to stay as Ambassador.”

  Ignis gave a little wheeze, eyes owlish as he gaped at Ravus, his fingers digging in to Ravus’ shoulders, trying to ground himself.  “But…Tenebrae is your home, Ravus darling, I…I love you, but it would be selfish of me to ask this of you.”

  “My love, my Ignis, you did not ask me to do this, I did it because I wish to be here.  I know we have not been together long, yet I feel you are…Ignis, I feel I belong with you.”  Ravus took in a shaky breath, “I am abysmal at expressing my feelings, but with you…I love you, I don’t want to be parted from you and I certainly have no wish to live so far from you and only see you when I can make the trip.  Now that I have found this with you, I am not letting it go.”

  Ignis flicked his gaze away and bit his lip, his eyes sliding back to Ravus again, “I love you too, but…what if you…what if you resent me for having to leave your…”

  “Ignis, you’re not listening to me, you’re my home, home is where you are, Tenebrae does not need me…I need to find something that will challenge my mind and I think I can have that here.  In Tenebrae I would be stifled, a…trophy prince with no purpose.”  He tilted Ignis face and pressed a kiss to his lips, “here, I will be with you and I can carve my own path.”

  He watched Ignis mull it over in his mind, worry clouding his eyes, until a soft smile bloomed.  “Gods, I know it’s bloody selfish of me, yet…I want you here.  I want to wake and feel you beside me and not worry that you have to leave.”  Ravus groaned into the forceful kiss Ignis planted on his lips.  “That was what you were keeping from me?”

  “I did not wish to get your hopes up…it is still not official, I have to speak to Lunafreya and then Regis again,” he warned, but Ignis was smiling, that full goofy smile that did things to Ravus’ stomach.  “Do you know how lovely you are, particularly when you smile?”

  Ignis ducked his head, then looked up through his lashes, giving Ravus a coy little quirk of his lips, “do not laugh, but I find your scowl attractive…I know what it hides.”

  Ravus looked at Ignis in surprise, “my scowl?  That is…I never thought to hear that!”

  “Well, there are many other things too, that just happens to be rather a turn on.  I like that you are…commanding.”

  “Oh, you do?  Hmm,” Ravus mused, “I rather like it when _you_ take control.”

  Ignis hummed thoughtfully, tilting his head as he regarded Ravus.  “There is something I would like to try…if you don’t mind,” he murmured, his cheeks flushing as his eyes slid away, bashful.

  It had Ravus intrigued.  “Anything, my love.”

  Ignis bit his lip, eyes downcast, “I…I…Gods, I don’t even know how to say it without being crass,” he blurted out eventually.  Ravus stroked his back soothingly, waiting.  “I would like to…would you let me be the one to…”

  “You wish to top?” Ravus surmised, noting the way Ignis nodded, still not meeting his gaze.  Ravus tipped Ignis’ face up, “I would love for you to do that.”

  Bright green eyes, burning with lust, locked with Ravus’, “you would?”

  “Oh Ignis, my sweet, my love,” Ravus murmured as he stroked his hand through Ignis’ hair, “I would do anything, try anything with you.”  He meant it sincerely, thoroughly.  He wanted them to be able to explore, to learn each other.  “I want you to be comfortable enough to ask me anything, _anything_ , Ignis.”

  Ignis’ jade eyes flicked to the table where a little pot of cream and another of strawberry sauce were left over.  Ravus raised a brow when Ignis started slipping the buttons on his shirt open, fingers gliding over the flesh he exposed.  Using a long finger, Ignis painted Ravus’ chest with both cream and sauce, dipping his head to lick it from his skin, humming as he suckled at Ravus’ nipples.  Ravus cupped Ignis’ head as Ignis nibbled at him, tongue laving his chest.  Gods, it felt divine, Ignis in his lap, licking and nibbling so sensually, being so tender and reverent. 

  “I think we should take this to the bedroom,” Ignis whispered in his ear, teeth scraping his lobe, sending a shiver down Ravus’ spine.  He nodded and Ignis rose, sinuous and graceful, giving his Prince a smirk as he grabbed both bowls and sauntered to the bedroom, peering back over his shoulder to make sure Ravus was following, as if Ravus wasn’t completely enthralled and would follow him to the ends of Eos and back.  Ignis set the bowls down on the bedside table before whisking the covers off the bed with a flourish like a magician, leaving just the sheet.  When he turned back to Ravus, intent shining in his eyes the Prince reached out and pulled him close.

  Deft, clever fingers snaked between them to slip his belt open, Ravus smiling against Ignis’ mouth as he tangled his fingers in soft ash brown locks, deepening the kiss, growling as Ignis pulled the tab of his zipper down, his knuckles brushing over Ravus’ hardened length, teasing and not nearly enough friction for his liking.

  “Astrals, you can be such a tease,” Ravus muttered, his hips stuttering of their own volition as Ignis slid his thumbs into the waistband of Ravus’ pants and made a show of pushing them down, dropping to his knees and nosing at the soft boxer briefs Ravus wore.  “Nnggh, please…Ignis,” Ravus groaned.

  Ignis chuckled, a dark, confident sound, “mmm, soon, love,” as he nuzzled again, fingers gripping Ravus’ thighs.

  “Oh Gods!”  Ignis released him to the air and he was expecting the warm wet cavern of Ignis’ mouth to engulf him, gasping when what he felt was something cool spread over his shaft.  Blinking, he glanced down to see Ignis had coated him with the strawberry sauce and was preparing to lick him clean, tongue questing towards the tip.  Ravus groaned fitfully, both the sight and the sensation of cool sauce and hot wet mouth driving him to distraction.  His knees trembled as Ignis nosed the hair at his base, suckling, tongue massaging his underside, one hand fondling his balls as the other clasped his rear, urging him forward.  When Ignis hummed, thoroughly satisfied with his position on his knees, Ravus almost buckled, babbling incoherently as Ignis shoved him closer to the edge with every tight pull of his mouth.

  Ignis slid his mouth off with a lewd pop, a devilish smirk teasing at his red, swollen lips as he reached for the cream, long finger dipping in and then smearing it liberally over Ravus’ member.  The Prince bit his lip hard enough for the coppery taste of blood to dribble onto his tongue, his mismatched eyes wide and wild as he took in the sight of his boyfriend flicking his tongue out, curling it around him, licking up every drop of the cream.  Ravus curled over the top of Ignis, planting his hands on the bed behind him, Ignis tipping his head back to accommodate the new angle, humming around Ravus’ shaft as it was driven further into his throat.  Ravus tried to manoeuvre and pull out a bit, but Ignis wasn’t having it, hollowing his cheeks and sucking harder.  Insistent fingers clutched at his ass, Ravus throbbing in the wet heat, his stomach wound so tight he thought he might explode.  Deft fingers slid down to the backs of his thighs, seeking and searching, Ravus grunted when Ignis probed at his rim, another finger pressing into his perineum.

  Another hum around him and Ravus was done, thighs quivering as he let go, gasping and trying to stay upright as Ignis drank down everything he had.

  Ignis clambered out from his position under Ravus and crawled up on the bed where the Prince had collapsed, ridding himself of his shirt, he purred softly nibbling at Ravus’ lip.  When Ravus suckled Ignis’ tongue into his mouth he tasted lingering notes of strawberries and cream with the tang of his own release.  He groaned long and deep, pulling Ignis down over him, his hands clutching at the planes of his back.

  Ignis quirked his lip, “after that _appetiser_ , I believe I am ready for the next course…if you are still willing.”  Ravus shuddered in nervous anticipation, blinking blearily at Ignis as he freed Ravus from his pants completely, flinging them away.  “Ravus?  Darling?  Are you alright?”  The hesitant concern in Ignis’ voice brought him out of his trance.

  “I…yes,” he murmured, clearing his throat.  “Come here, kiss me again, please,” he added, tugging at Ignis to bring him close again.  Ignis frowned, brows twitching in a fleeting gesture, looking like he wanted to speak again.  Ravus whined, “please.”

  When Ignis leaned over him, lips soft against his own, Ravus’ eyes fluttered shut, letting the spike of anxiety that had overtaken him bleed away.  As much as he wanted to let Ignis have his way with him, the prospect of being penetrated frightened him a little.  It was something he had contemplated, yet never followed through with.  But this was Ignis, sweet, loving Ignis.  Ignis, who would show him all the consideration and care that Ravus had given him.  Ignis’ warm hand against his cheek was soothing as his lips moved sensually against his own, his tongue flicking with his, Ravus lost in the kiss.

  Ignis smiled at him softly as he pulled back to look at him and Ravus responded with a slightly shaky one of his own.

  “Your heart is racing, love and you look panicked, we…we do not have to, we can…” Ignis whispered, concern in his eyes.

  “No…I want to, very much so, I just…it will be a new experience for me…to be in that position.”

  “Oh…I…thank you for trusting me to…” Ignis faltered, confidence flagging.

  “I trust you implicitly, you have my heart and soul in your keeping, Ignis…I want you to make love to me.”

  Ignis’ teeth caught his bottom lip, his hand stroking Ravus’ cheek.  Ravus watched as Ignis leaned down again, more forceful as their mouths collided, letting his legs drop open, urging Ignis to settle between his parted thighs.  Ignis growled, a frustrated noise in the back of his throat, hand worked between them to pull at his own pants and shuffle them off. 

  When their naked bodies met, they both let out groans, desire firing through them both.  Ravus clasped at Ignis, rocking him down against his groin.  The Prince lifted his leg, curling it around Ignis’ waist, the Advisor taking the opportunity to reach down and stroke at his entrance, gentle little touches, exploring.

  Warm breath ghosted over his ear, Ravus trembling at the sensation, a stuttering gasp falling from his mouth as Ignis flicked his tongue over his lobe.  “May I use my tongue, darling?”

  The request had Ravus moaning, “Astrals, yes!”

  Ignis leaned back, a slow, sexy smile pulling at his lips, hands clutching at Ravus’ thighs and pushing them to his chest, kissing Ravus’ clavicles and down his sternum, tongue laving his stomach as he made his way down between his parted thighs.  A pleased little hum from Ignis as he licked his lips, a thoroughly debauched gesture, his jade eyes hooded as he honed in on Ravus’ rim.  The first tentative lick, kittenish, light, had Ravus dropping his head back giving himself over to the intensity of the fire racing through his blood.  His heart racing from an entirely different emotion now, he held his legs behind his knees, exposing himself to Ignis as his lover parted the cheeks of his rear and pressed his face in, the tip of his tongue circling.

  Ignis hummed again, the vibration working its way right to Ravus’ toes, the tip of his tongue breaching and probing.

  “Oh Gods,” Ravus groaned thickly as Ignis thrust his tongue in deeper.  He canted his hips up, seeking more.

  Ignis chuckled against him, Ravus whining.  “Good?”

  Ravus whined again, “Ignis!”

  “More?” Ignis asked in a mumble, tone teasing.

  Ravus swore softly, “please!”  Ignis gave a little growl and dove back in.  “Bloody hell,” he gasped, writhing as he leaked all over his own stomach, his arousal returning with full force as Ignis painted his walls, flicking the tip of his tongue.  He was a moaning mess by the time Ignis pulled back again, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, the green of his eyes almost obliterated by the black of his pupils behind his glasses.  Ignis crawled over to the bedside table, wrenching it open and reaching in, urgency in his movements telling Ravus just how eager he was to continue.

  A snap of the cap on the bottle of lubricant and Ravus tensed slightly, his thighs quivering as he heard the slick sound of the liquid coating Ignis’ fingers.

  “Breathe, my love,” Ignis murmured, fondling Ravus’ balls with his clean hand as he moved the other lower.  Ravus sucked in air, the let it out in a whoosh as Ignis probed gently with one deft finger.  “Tell me if I hurt you.”

  Inhaling sharply through the slight sting, he nodded, locking his eyes with Ignis’ as he groaned fitfully.  “Oh…Ignis, m…more,” he pleaded, pleasure taking place of the hint of pain.  Ignis worked into him slowly, carefully, only inserting another finger when Ravus lifted his hips, begging.  It was Ignis brushing over his prostate that caused a full throaty growl from Ravus, fire racing through his veins, curling his toes.

  “You look so beautiful like this, spread open for me,” Ignis whispered in hushed reverence, “you are doing so well.”  Ignis wiggled another finger in cautiously, “just a little longer.”  With his other hand, he pulled his glasses from his face and tossed them towards the bedside table, letting them land where they would, far too busy administering to Ravus to care about them in that moment, just wanting them gone.

  As Ignis scissored and stretched him open, Ravus tilted his hips up more, encouraging the fingers inside him deeper.  It felt so much better than he had anticipated, yearning for so much more, he wanted to feel Ignis fully, but Ignis was being thorough with his preparation, ensuring Ravus wouldn’t be hurt when he entered him.

  He felt bereft when Ignis withdrew his fingers eventually, his gaze snapping to Ignis’ hand as he poured more lubricant into his palm, biting his lip again as he watched his boyfriend coat his shaft liberally.  He was almost ashamed of his needy whine when Ignis lined up, member in hand, poised and still as he drew in a deep breath.  Ravus’ eyes screwed shut as Ignis rolled his hips forward, glacially slow, forcing the head through the stretched ring, exhaling shakily when it was nestled inside.

  “Gods,” Ignis breathed out, his voice low and rough, “so good, so tight,” he added through clenched teeth.  “Are you alright, love?”

  Ravus could only grunt his response, hands fisting in the sheets as he crooked his knees over Ignis’ shoulders.  Ignis planted his hands next to Ravus’ head and rocked forward, only enough to shallowly thrust, feeding himself into Ravus in minute increments.  He began to babble incoherently as Ignis filled him, overcome with the pleasure coursing through him.  Ignis gritted his teeth, obviously holding back and Ravus reached up to clasp his hips and pull him in, greedy for more, gasping when Ignis’ groin met his ass, bottomed out.

  “Ahh…f…fuuu…” he growled, unable to even complete the litany of words tumbling through his brain, his thighs quivering, feeling his face flush.  Ignis pulled back, then slid back in, slow, deliberate motions, allowing Ravus to adjust to his girth and length.  Ravus swore he could feel every vein, every ridge, canting his hips up eagerly.  It was too much and not enough, all at once.  He had to have more.  “Please…I…Ignis, please,” pleading brokenly, he urged Ignis to move.

  Eyes wide, he took in Ignis’ appearance, the strain in his shoulders as he held himself above, cheeks stained pink, skin glistening, lashes fluttering, jaw clenched as he concentrated on controlling his thrusts.  With a more forceful sinuous roll of his hips, Ignis nailed Ravus’ prostate making him cry out hoarsely and drag him down flush, his legs slipping to wrap around his slim waist, locking his ankles around his back.  He wound his arms around Ignis’ shoulders, seeking his mouth, his kisses messy and uncoordinated.

  Ravus felt the coiling of his stomach, Ignis picking up the pace, his fingers digging into Ravus shoulders for purchase, panting into his open mouth. 

  “R…Ravus…I…Gods…” Ignis moaned, shaking with exertion, rubbing against Ravus’ erection with every thrust.

  He was overstimulated, tipping into the abyss with every glide of Ignis inside him, every brush against his prostate making him weep onto their stomachs.  He would not last much longer at this rate, trying to warn Ignis, keening “please” each time Ignis rocked into him.  Clutching at Ignis desperately, he tried to muffle his cries by burying his head into the crook of Ignis’ neck, almost sobbing.

  Ignis’ hand moved to his face, tilting him back, “I…I want to hear you, let me hear you,” he gasped breathlessly.

  Ravus could do nothing but oblige, panting and moaning, his cries increasing in volume, Ignis grinding into him fiercely.  “Ohh, I…I’m close…” he ground out as he felt himself clenching around Ignis, the coil in his gut so tight he thought he would burst.

  Ignis pressed their foreheads together, his hair damp with sweat, “I know…I can feel you…I am…too.”

  Ravus threw his head back and arched up, his shout visceral as his orgasm tore through him, more powerful than anything he had ever felt, his vision whiting out, spilling his seed over them both.  Ignis grunted as he convulsed around his length, rutting against Ravus wildly, chasing his own release.

  Ignis’ whispered his name, his hips stuttering as he tensed, Ravus feeling the heat of his release deep within.  He cradled him close as Ignis collapsed, peppering kisses to his flushed cheek, murmuring his love in panting breaths.

  They lay tangled together, sweat cooling on the bodies, breaths evening out slowly as they both came down from their high, Ignis blinking owlishly as he rolled to curl at Ravus’ side, arm slung over his chest.  Ravus twisted his head, capturing Ignis’ mouth in a searing kiss, his tongue dancing with Ignis’, languid, sensual.

  “Thank you,” he whispered into Ignis’ ear, “that was…spectacular.”

  Ignis laughed breathlessly, “thank you for indulging me, darling…I love you.”

  “Mmm, I love _you_ ,” Ravus said, running his hands through Ignis’ hair, sweeping it from his brow and placing a kiss there.

  As they lay together after a shower to clean up, entangled in each other, Ravus prayed to the Astrals that he would be able to come back and soon, prayed that he could stay, that he would wake to Ignis’ sleepy smile every morning.

  There was nothing he wanted more on Eos, or the whole Cosmos, than to be where he was right at that moment, wrapped up with Ignis.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter took longer than I anticipated, life, as it wont to doo, got in the way, but it's here now and I have possibly one more chapter planned.


	5. Chapter 5

 

  Ravus swore under his breath pacing impatiently, his sister giving an amused giggle.  He rounded on her with his most disgusted glare.

  “You are doing this on purpose, Sister,” he accused.

  Lunafreya shrugged, “perhaps,” she smiled at him indulgently.  “It is amusing to see you so eager, Brother.  But I beg of your patience a little longer, there is someone I wish you to see before you leave.”

  Ravus grumbled, “I have packing to do, Lunafreya.”

  “Ravus, Brother dear, you have been packed since we received word of your appointment,” his sister said, reaching down to ruffle Umbra’s fur.  “Now cease your pacing before you wear a path in the carpet.”

  Ravus halted his movements and slumped in the nearest chair, throwing Lunafreya another pointed glare.  He grimaced at her soft eyes, “I will miss you, Sister.”

  “I know you will, but it is something we are already accustomed to.  You have barely been here the last year.”  Ravus sighed at his sister’s words.  It was true.  He’d spent eight months out of the last twelve in Lucis, travelling back and forth and each time finding excuses to remain with Ignis longer before he came back to Tenebrae.

  “I will still see you,” he murmured reaching out to clasp her hand.

  “When you can tear yourself away from Insomnia…or rather, from Ignis,” she replied, squeezing Ravus’ hand.  “When will you ask him?”

  Ravus averted his gaze, “most likely the moment I see him,” he acceded.

  Lunafreya chuckled, “excellent.”

  There was a commotion outside the door to the audience hall where Ravus and his sister sat, Lunafreya cocking her head as she listened.

  Ravus frowned, “is that the person you wished me to see?”

  “I do believe so, he is always punctual,” she said, giving Ravus an enigmatic smile.  Ravus glowered again then sat straighter in his chair, plastering an indifferent scowl over his face as he waited for their visitor to be admitted.  He released his sister’s hand and clasped his own in his lap.

  The doors swung open and Ravus turned his head to greet the guest, his mouth dropping open.  He rose from his seat and crossed the floor in several long strides, lifting Ignis up off the ground in a hug.

  Ignis yelped in surprise, shooting Lunafreya an apologetic glance before he wrapped his arms about Ravus and nuzzled his cheek, “well, that is an enthusiastic welcome, I must say,” he drawled as Ravus lowered him to the floor.  He kept his arms securely about Ravus’ waist, “hello,” he said, smiling sweetly up at Ravus.

  “Hello?  Hello?  Is that all you have to say, you diabolical man?  How long have you two been planning this?  When did you arrive?  Gods, Ignis!” Ravus’ words flying over his lover’s head as he clasped him close, not giving him a chance to reply as he tilted his face down and captured Ignis’ mouth with his own.

  Ignis laughed breathlessly when Ravus released him to grip his hands, stepping back to drink in the sight of his lover.  “I asked Lunafreya if I might come to escort you to Lucis, your sister thought it was a wonderful idea, so here I am.”

  “Keeping it a secret was the difficult part, Brother,” Lunafreya added, wiping a tear from her eye, then clasping her hands to her chest, smile brimming with happiness for her brother.  “He’s been a bear Ignis, I do hope his mood will improve now that you are here.”

  Ravus tugged Ignis over to where his sister stood, then engulfed her in a hug, “thank you.”

  “Ravus, it is worth it to see you so happy, and it means I get to keep you here another night or two,” she laughed, hugging her uncharacteristically emotional brother.  She reached a hand out to Ignis as she let go of Ravus, “I am so pleased to meet the man who has brought such a change in my brother, I never thought to see him like this.”

  Ignis inclined his head and pressed a kiss to her hand, “the pleasure is all mine, I assure you.”

  Ravus snaked his arm about Ignis’ slim waist, pressing a kiss to his temple, Ignis turning his face up to beam at Ravus and brushing silver locks out of his face gently.

  “Oh, look at you two,” Lunafreya murmured, “so sweet.”  She inhaled deeply, “go, have some private time together, we shall dine later,” she said with an imperious wave of her hand that was softened by the wavering smile.  “And Ravus, do remember what you said you would do.”

  Ravus raised his brow at her as he led Ignis from the room, mouthing “thank you,” as they left.

  “Your sister is lovely,” Ignis commented as they walked down the hall, “genetics have certainly been kind to your family,” he added as he smiled up at Ravus, hand tucked in his lover’s securely.

  “Charmer,” Ravus scoffed, but smiled all the same.  It sometimes baffled him that Ignis, beautiful, sweet, kind Ignis, found him attractive.  But he did.  Ignis did not lie so Ravus chose to believe him.

  The smile Ignis bestowed on Ravus was almost blinding, “I have missed you terribly, my darling, it was only made better when I knew I could come to you like this.”

  “It is the most wonderful surprise, my love, Lunafreya was right, I _have_ been a bear, it’s been insufferably lonely not waking up in bed next to you,” Ravus murmured into Ignis’ ear, brushing his lips over his cheek.  Ignis tightened his grip on his hand, looking through his lashes at Ravus.  “And taking you there in the first place,” he added under his breath.  He knew Ignis heard him, the sharp little inhale of breath and the squeeze of his fingers giving him away.

  With his free hand he opened the door to his rooms and let Ignis enter before him, noting his lover’s suitcase sitting in the alcove by the door.  Lunafreya had no doubt instructed the staff to leave it here.  Hand still tangled with Ignis’ he moved to the sitting room and settled them both on the couch, enjoying the warmth of his lover beside him, feeling more comfortable than he had in weeks.  He nuzzled his cheek with Ignis’, bring his hand to his lips.

  Keeping hold of Ignis’ hand he slipped to one knee in front of Ignis, taking a deep bracing breath as Ignis frowned slightly at his position.

  “Ravus?” Ignis queried quietly.

  “I wanted to do this differently, however…” he floundered as he kept his mismatched eyes locked with wide green ones shining behind Ignis’ glasses.  “This past year, it’s been the most wonderful year of my life and that is all due to you, my love.  You have…you are so…Astrals, I can’t even express fully how I feel about you, saying I love you…it’s inadequate, the words just don’t do it justice.  They don’t do _you_ justice, Ignis.”  He paused as Ignis blinked at him rapidly, tears forming in his eyes, his expression wholly adoring.  He tilted his head into the warm palm Ignis pressed against his face.  “They are the only words I have, so I have to say them, I love you, I love you so much I feel my heart will burst and it only grows every day.”

  “I completely understand, my darling,” Ignis whispered.

  “I know you do and that is what makes it all the more wonderous.  I never imagined I would find someone who would see beneath the surface, see behind the façade, someone who sees me, the me I have hidden behind duty and protocol and position.  I feel blessed by the Astrals to have met you, to have the honour of loving you and having that love returned in full, without restraint.  You make me feel I deserve it, Ignis, my love and that is so astounding to me.”

  Ignis slid from the couch, kneeling with Ravus on the floor, “you are worthy, Ravus, so very worthy,” he murmured, voice choked through his threatening tears.

  Ravus felt his own tears forming, swallowing through the lump in his throat, “marry me, Ignis.”

  Ignis’ eyes went impossibly wide, hand clamped over his mouth, the tears he’d held back falling freely.  Ravus wiped them away with his thumb, pulling Ignis’ hand from his mouth he placed a soft kiss to Ignis’ lips.

  “Please,” Ravus pleaded.

  Ignis startled as if waking from a dream, “yes, of course yes, was there any doubt?” he asked with a shaky smile, tilting his head to the side.

  Ravus smiled back, wrapping his arms about the slender man kneeling in front of him, “no, I have come to know your heart, just as you know mine, you see the truth of me.”

  “Hush and kiss me again,” Ignis whispered, tugging Ravus closer.

  “Your wish is my command, my love,” Ravus murmured, voice husky, bending his head to claim Ignis’ lips.  Sealing their promise with a kiss, he poured everything he couldn’t say into it, Ignis responding with just as much fervour.

  “Hmm, then I wish for you to take me to bed and make love to me, take me apart and put me back together again,” Ignis murmured against his lips. 

  Ravus smiled, lifting Ignis and sweeping him up off the floor into his arms, much like he had their first night together, “it will be my intense pleasure to do so.”

 

  Several hours and a long lazy shower later, Ignis gazed up at Ravus as they settled beside each other at the dining table, Lunafreya disguising a smile behind her hand.  The pair were positively glowing and Ravus’ shirt was doing a poor job of concealing the love bite on his neck.  Ravus’ immediately took Ignis’ hand as he sat down, Lunafreya giving him a quizzical look.

  Ravus frowned at her, Ignis oblivious to anything but Ravus.

  Lunafreya sighed when Ravus didn’t immediately answer her unspoken question.  “Did you ask?”

  “Ahh,” Ravus said, glancing at Ignis and smiling softly as he tucked a loose strand of ashy brown hair behind his ear, thumb skimming his cheekbone.  “Yes, I did,” he answered, eyes soft as he kissed Ignis’ brow.

  “And?” his sister prodded, growing annoyed with Ravus.

  He turned to her, teeth glinting through his full smile, “he agreed.”  He brought Ignis’ fingers to his lips, kissing each tip, watching the slight blush bloom over his cheeks.  Lunafreya bounced up out of her chair, capturing them both in her slim arms.

  She pressed a kiss to Ignis’ cheek, “welcome to the family Ignis.”

  “We are not married yet, Sister,” Ravus chuckled.

  She raised a brow at him, tossing her head, “he’s been family since the moment you met him, Brother Dear, correct?”

  Ravus found he couldn’t argue with that, pursing his lips and stroking his thumb over the back of Ignis’ hand.  “My thanks, Lady Luna,” Ignis murmured, distracted by the touch of Ravus.  Ravus himself was distracted by touching Ignis, no matter that they’d spent hours wrapped up in each other not long before.  He had the feeling he was going to rush this dinner in order to usher Ignis back to his rooms and ravish him all over again.

  Ravus was correct, dinner dragged out far longer than he wanted, he found himself refusing dessert, Ignis smiling at him slyly, lashes falling over bright green eyes as he sipped at his wine.  Diabolical.  And infinitely arousing.  As always.

  “You have turned me into a horny teenager,” Ravus hissed in Ignis’ ear, taking rather intense pleasure at how the tips of Ignis’ ears pinked.  “If we do not leave soon, I will take you on this blasted table.”

  “Hardly appropriate behaviour for an engaged man,” Ignis drawled under his breath, the hand not holding his wine slipping down and gliding over Ravus’ thigh.

  “Oh?  I think it’s perfectly appropriate given how delicious you are,” Ravus retorted with a smirk, placing his hand over Ignis’ and urging it where he wanted it.

  Ignis’ lashes fluttered as his fingers explored, Ravus biting back a groan.

  Ravus shoved his chair back, tugging his jacket so that it hung and hid his arousal, “I must beg your forgiveness, my Sister, Ignis has had a long journey, I think it prudent that we retire.”

  Lunafreya quirked her brow, not fooled in the slightest, but inclining her head in acquiescence.  Ignis bowed over her hand again, before Ravus herded him out the door.

  The door to his rooms had barely clicked shut before he was all over Ignis in a frenzy to taste his lips and tongue, hands lifting him by his ass, delighting in the long legs around his waist.  He pressed Ignis against the door, devouring him hungrily. 

  “Gods, hurry,” Ignis demanded, slipping from his grasp and shuffling his dress pants down, twisting and planting his hands against the door, ass pushed out.

  Ravus growled deep in his throat, hands fumbling at his own pants, shoving them down his thighs just enough.  Ignis twisted his head around, jade eclipsed by the blown pupils, lips swollen from their kisses.  Ravus tore out the little vial of lube he’d shoved in his jacket pocket before they had left for dinner, after a particularly sultry glance Ignis had given him.  Flicking the cap he drizzled the liquid into his hand, pocketing it for further use momentarily.

  Slick fingers circled Ignis’ rim, eliciting a needy whine from Ignis as he canted his hips back, seeking more.  Ravus didn’t tease for long, far too desirous of being buried to the hilt inside his lover to hold back.  Ignis made the most delightful noises as Ravus prepared him, squirming as Ravus’ fingers slid in and out.

  Ignis swore, an urgent hiss under his breath, “bloody hells, Ravus, I love you, but if you don’t stop your dillydallying I will peel the skin off your back and wear it like a cloak.”

  “Mmm, kinky,” Ravus chuckled, pressing a kiss to Ignis’ shoulder.  Long fingers wound into his silver hair, tugging insistently.  In retaliation he crooked his fingers and probed Ignis’ prostate, partly to get another creative threat from his lover, partly to impart pleasure.  He felt Ignis tremble under him and wrapped his free hand around Ignis’ waist to hold him steady.

  “R…Ravus, Gods, please…” Ignis pleaded, one hand planted on the door, other tangled in Ravus’ hair, his head thrown back, back arched.

  “Absolutely beautiful,” he murmured into Ignis’ hair, fingers pumping harder, scissoring.  “Soon, my love.”

  In truth, he couldn’t have held back even had he wanted to.  Ignis was intoxicating, addictive, overwhelmingly arousing.  The moment he slid his fingers from Ignis and went about readying himself, Ignis twisted his head and fixed him with the most delightfully salacious look, Ravus almost dropped the vial in his haste.  The moment he slid into Ignis and held there, breathing hard, his knees wanting to give way, fingers clutching and releasing fitfully over Ignis’ hips, Ravus let out a sound more like a purr.

  It was swiftly followed by a grunt as Ignis rocked back and forth, taking control and setting the pace, squeezing around Ravus’ length, panting and demanding with every thrust Ravus tried to make.  He gripped hold of Ignis writhing in his grasp, pinning him in place and drove into him, earning a breathy sigh as Ignis dipped his head between his shaking shoulders, getting what he needed.

  “Like this, my love?” Ravus growled in Ignis’ ear, pushing him up against the door so that his chest was flush with the panelling, rutting up into his lover as hard and fast as he could given the angle.  Ignis whined, nodding his head, fingernails trying to dig into the wood.  Ravus lifted Ingis’ leg by the back of the thigh, Ignis tilting his hips to give him as much access as possible.

  “Nnngghh, Gods, yes!”  Ignis’ voice was so rough and low Ravus could feel the tremor of it through his own body.  The way his thigh was quivering under Ravus’ hand was telling.  He was reaching his peak, and quickly.  Replacing pace for strength, Ravus thrust forward and up, grinding into Ignis, letting him feel his whole length.

  They slid to the floor, Ravus balanced on his knees behind Ignis as he pressed his chest into the floor, his ass held in the air as Ravus drilled into him.  They were both mindlessly chasing orgasm at this stage, heedless of where they where and how loud they were both panting, Ignis almost keening.  The way Ignis was squeezing and clenching around him, release was imminent, his own not far behind.  Reaching down under Ignis, his palm curled over the head of his member, fingers caressing the length as it pulsed against his hand.

  Ignis arched his back, head thrown back, muscles tense as he cried out, Ravus name jumbled in the tumble of sounds coming from his mouth, hot jets of his seed spilling into Ravus’ palm, his ass tight around Ravus and tipping him over.

  Panting, curled together on the floor by the door, Ravus chuckled breathlessly, “I am surprised we even made it in the door,” he murmured, hands stroking through Ignis’ hair and smoothing it off his forehead.  “Sometimes I forget just how much you turn me into a hormonal mess.”

  Ignis sniggered, “and then we find ourselves in situations like this.”

  “Mmm, half naked, and delightfully filthy,” Ravus whispered.  “Have I told you how much hearing you swear does things to me?”  He laughed, “it’s the most ridiculous thing, but hearing those words come from your mouth is one of the most debauched things I have ever heard and I love it.”

  Ignis smirked at him over his shoulder, leaning close to Ravus’ ear and poured a litany of filth into it.  “Like that?” he asked innocently.

  “Oh, dear Gods,” Ravus shivered at the spike of arousal that shot through him, “I would make good on that, however I doubt I am capable right at this moment.”

  Ignis sprawled onto his back, his shirt rucked up around his stomach, pants and underwear dangling off one ankle, glasses still askew, “me neither, love.”

  Ravus adjusted Ignis’ glasses gently, kissing the tip of his nose, “we should get off the floor I suppose.”

  Ignis hummed his agreement yet seemed reluctant to move.  Ravus raised a brow at his reclining lover.  He shuffled to his knees and lifted himself from the floor, Ignis blinking up at him as he extended his hand.  Ignis sighed as if hard put upon, but took Ravus’ hand and raised from the floor, giggling at his state of undress.  “If Noct could see me he would wonder if I had lost my mind,” he observed wryly.

  “Just your heart, my sweet,” he replied, nibbling at Ignis’ earlobe.

  “Very true,” Ignis purred, wrapping his arms about Ravus’ waist, kicking his pants off completely.  “I am utterly and irrevocably yours.”

  Ravus smiled at him softly, “yes, you are,” he said, pressing butterfly light kisses to Ignis’ cheeks, “and I am yours.”  Stepping back, Ravus adjusted his own clothing so he was at least somewhat presentable, eyeing Ignis’ unclothed state appreciably.  “Mmm, I could get used to you like this,” he smirked as he swept his hand up and down Ignis’ form, naked bar a very rumpled shirt that skimmed the tops of his thighs and just hid his ass from view.  Ignis flushed and swatted his arm, spinning making the tails of his shirt flare up and expose him as he stalked to the bathroom.  “Very used to _that_ in particular,” Ravus muttered to himself as he followed.

 

  The moment he and Ignis stepped off the airship and into the sunshine of Insomnia they were swamped.  Ignis was almost barrelled over by Noctis, engulfed in a hug and Ravus blinked in blatant shock when the Prince of Lucis did the same to him after he released Ignis.  Prompto, the Prince’s friend, bounced around the pair, taking photos and jabbering away a mile a minute, his words flowing over Ravus’ head.  Ignis was smiling indulgently as the Prince’s Shield shook Ravus’ hand, then yanked him forward to mutter a threat in his ear if he hurt Ignis in any way.  Pushing the Shield away, Ravus gave him a pointed stare as Gladiolus erupted in laughter, assuring Ravus that Ignis could do much worse than the Shield himself.

  Next were Regis and Clarus, waiting patiently as Ignis pulled him forward.  His fiancé was beaming, eyes bright behind his glasses as he greeted the King.

  Ravus had to admit, he was rather happy himself.  Embarking on a new life in Insomnia was a little nerve-wracking, but being here with Ignis was soothing, calming.

  “So,” Regis grinned, rubbing his hands together, “we get to plan a wedding.”

  Clarus chuckled at the slightly pained look Ignis gave at the King’s words.  “Don’t worry Ignis, I’ll keep him away from the preparations as much as I can, Gods only know what he’d have saddled you with.”

  Noct piped up from behind Ravus, “at least it’s not Prom organising things, otherwise it would be chocobos and moogles as far as the eye could see.”

  Ignis rolled his eyes, “it will be far more dignified, I can assure you,” he drawled.

  “What, no Tonberries?” Noct snorted, trying to dodge out from Ignis’ grasp.  Nothing but a warp would have saved him.

  “Noct, not a _word_!” Ignis hissed sending a quick look in Ravus’ direction.

  “Oho,” Noct crowed, “he doesn’t _know_?  Where did you hide it?”

  “Ignis?” Ravus murmured, “what is Noctis talking about, love?”

  Ignis groaned in frustration and humiliation.

  “Is this about Thomas?” Regis asked innocently.

  Clarus snickered behind his hand as Ignis went bright pink.

  “Who is Thomas?” Ravus asked, swivelling his head back and forth before pinning Ignis with his mismatched eyes.

  Ignis hung his head, “a stuffed Tonberry.”  He pushed his glasses up his nose, his eyes darting away, “I…I used to sleep with it when I was a child.”

  Ravus smirked, then snorted, trying to hold back the laugh bubbling in his throat, “is that all?”

  “Noct likes to tease me as it took me a long time to give him up, he’s in my closet.  I found I couldn’t throw him away.”

  Ravus felt warmth spread through his chest, Ignis being so sentimental about a childhood toy was so very endearing.  Ravus grinned, remembering a little snippet of information that Lunafreya had let slip about Noctis.  “So, Thomas is like Carbuncle then?”

  Noctis’ eyes went round as saucers, cheeks going as pink as Ignis’ had been at the mention of his own childhood comfort item.  Ravus tucked his arm about Ignis’ waist, his fiancé giving him a grateful if amused look.  Ravus raised his brow at Noctis, daring him to retaliate.

  “Shit, there’s two of them now, I’m doomed,” Noct grumbled dramatically.

  Regis swatted Noctis on the back of the head, “language, Son.”  Which set Clarus grumbling about behaviour befitting a King, something that Regis pointedly ignored.

  “Gods, darling, I’m sorry, you have moved to a bloody madhouse,” Ignis moaned despairingly.

  Ravus chuckled, he was rather enjoying the bickering and silly antics, “possibly love, but it’s home.”


End file.
